Namimori Gods
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in Namimori born-children. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's wife?
1. Prologue

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Prologue**

_A long time ago, in a hamlet far from Tokyo, two gods descended from the high mountains. The people in this hamlet received them as well as they could but were too poor to do more than give them a meal and a place to spend the night. The gods were pleased by their efforts and blessed their land. Their crops became plentiful and their cattle healthy. The gods, being newlyweds and in search of their marital bode, decided to settle in this area along with the villagers. _

_Lots of years passed and the two gods never aged. The Goddess of Luck, known as OuSora, helped care for the children, ill and elderly with the patience and goodwill of the virtuous. The God of Order, known as OuHibari, was a strict god that herded the men to maintain order and was always pendent of the security and prosperity of the village, which with every passing year became more crowded and much wealthier. _

_One day, OuSora and OuHibari had a lover's spat and both left their own ways abandoning the new village to its luck. Upon hearing this news, the envious neighboring villages ganged-up on the defenseless village. Hundreds were killed before OuSora and OuHibari realized the danger their village was going through. Their fury at seeing their people killed was so great OuSora and OuHibari armed themselves with a naginata and a katana and defeated all those who dared harm their people._

_After the battle, OuSora, guilty at having left her people vulnerable, decided to join them in their suffering and was determined to live as a human to better understand them. Unable to change his wife's mind and not willing to wait for her return, OuHibari decided to follow his wife's steps and reincarnate as human. Unlike his wife, he decided to be born in the Hibari family, who during the attack had created a small resistance and saved plenty of lives._

_As said was done. OuHibari and OuSora lived normal human lives with normal human concerns, unaware of their godhood until they were of appropriate age to marry and would once more take their places as the local deities to continue blessing Namimori as they always have. As tradition goes, OuHibari would always recover his memories first and instill order as he searched for his wife. However, justice without mercy is just as painful as a world of chaos and disorder and so the townspeople soon realized that it was necessary to aid the god in his search for his wife. After the first few times, it became known as the 'Search for OuSora' and it was said that whoever found the goddess first would be blessed by the two gods with wealth, prosperity and happiness._

_The Search for OuSora_ written by Ichihara Sunako (1972), historian and Namimori citizen.

"… and whoever found them would be blessed by the two gods with wealth, prosperity and happiness." Reborn finished reading and closed the book "I see… Sound interesting! Well, then Dame-Tsuna, you're going to find that goddess and be blessed by the two gods. You never know when some extra luck may be needed, though I doubt even their blessing could stop you from being so dame!"

"EHHH? First mom, now you! Why can't we ever just stay home and let someone else deal with it?" Tsuna said sighing exasperatedly as he slumped over his work table. Yamamoto just smiled at his side "Come on, Tsuna! This could be really fun!"

Gokudera was burning with excitement that threatening to physically manifest itself as he shouted "Juudaime, I hate to agree with the baseball idiot but this is a once in a life time opportunity to insure your happiness in the future. I will definitely help you win, as Juudaime's right hand man!"

Tsuna really wanted to get out of this whole business but knew from experience he wouldn't be able to slither out of this at all. "Alright, alright" he conceded "we'll look for OuSora-hime."

Yamamoto chuckled a bit "That's the spirit, Tsuna!"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! You can leave this all to me. I'll find her in no time!"

"Good attitude!" Reborn commented.

Tsuna shook his head seriously "It's not that easy, Gokudera-kun."

Both Reborn and Gokudera turned to Tsuna, who looked unusually solemn, and became serious themselves. "What do you mean, Juudaime? How hard can it be finding one girl?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto shared a glance.

"Sorry, we forget you guys are foreigners. You see OuSora-hime is the gracious patron goddess of Namimori, she is known for her great love and equal of treatment to everyone. So, while it is true that we've always referred to her as a girl, it has happened occasionally that OuSora-hime possesses the body of a boy. What's more is that no one can be sure of what age OuSora is right now, though it probably has to be close to that of OuHibari-sama's vessel."

Yamamoto continued.

"That's right! All we know about Hime is that she's kind and compassionate, unafraid of Hibari, uses naginata to fight and her anger is rumored to be scarier than that of Hibari."

"THAT'S TOO VAGUE!" Gokudera screamed at the black haired baseball player.

"Exactly! Which is why it can take a long time to find OuSora-hime."

Gokudera began to shake and muffle a scream as he beamed upwards and declared "I DON'T CARE HOW IT TAKES I WILL FIND HER/HIM/IT AND MAKE SURE JUUDAIME IS BLESSED WITH ETERNAL HAPPINESS!"

"That's the spirit, Gokudera-kun!" Nana slammed open the door, Bianchi and I-pin behind her. "We all must insure Tsu-kun's happiness!"

"I don't know about happiness, but I know about love. OuSora and OuHibari's love for each other has surpassed time and toil! A love like that deserves to be protected."

"I-pin help too!"

For some reason, just helping two people in love pulled at Tsuna's heart strings. If things worked out with Kyoko-chan, he'd like to have people support his relationship as well.

Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks, you guys, let's do our best to help OuSora-hime!"

A unanimous cheer settled the matter.

**A/N:** Thus the beginning of my new mid-length long-term project. Let me know your opinions, people.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was surprisingly unfazed to hear that the Disciplinary Committee and OuSora's priestesses had made an event out of finding OuSora in an attempt to make the process both as quick and organized as possible. The event itself was going to be carried out at OuSora's Temple, where various tests would be carried out.

They had separated the contestants into age groups and had all the pertinent documents to make sure there were no unexpected guests. It had taken three days for them to reach Tsuna's age group. People crowded around OuSora's Temple. There were already plenty of girls lined up in their best clothes, more often than not with their mothers besides them. According to the rumors that they had heard from their kouhai, it was a day-long competition and, at the end of it, Hibari would arrive and determine if his wife was amongst them.

Simple enough.

Only it couldn't possibly be, considering that Reborn was smiling that evil smile of his all the way there. Tsuna shook his head. It was never good to focus too much on what Reborn was going to do, best to simply be alert to anything that may happen.

Before they had left the house, Reborn had told him "Dame-Tsuna, this is a perfect opportunity to see how much you have progressed. If you go as far as the semi-finals, you'll have a week free of training, but if you lose before then, I'll ten-fold you're training."

Predictably, Tsuna entered hysterics.

"HIIIIIEE! Ten-fold? That's too much, Reborn!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head to shut him up.

"Then make sure you win, Dame-Tsuna. If you don't take this seriously I'll tell Maman that you're trying to sabotage the Search for OuSora."

"WHAT! You can't do that! Mom would kill me in cold blood, not to mention Yamamoto, Hibari-san, and THE REST OF NAMIMORI!"

"Well then, you have no choice but to win, now don't you?"

Tsuna grit his teeth at the memory. Reborn had no idea how important this ceremony was for the town of Namimori, how important OuSora was to his mom, how important OuSora was to him. If OuSora didn't exist…

"Get in line!" he recognized the voice of Kusakabe-san almost immediately, breaking his line of thought. He tried to push away the cold feeling that had crept into his body and focused on the voice.

"Everyone please come over here in an orderly fashion!"

He ran over without a second thought.

"Kyoko-chan!" he exclaimed surprised that the school idol stood in a priestess's apprentice dress next to the massive Kusakabe-san. The red head turned to him in surprise but soon broke out in a wide smile that made her sparkle prettily.

Tsuna admired her for a mere second, before asking, "Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Tsuna-kun, don't you see? I'm an OuSora-sama priestess. Haru-chan's one too. We were asked to help during the search. Oh hello there, Reborn-chan!"

"Ciaossu" the Arcobaleno greeted.

"Tsuna-san" two arms wrapped around Tsuna's neck as the excited Haru greeted him with a hug.

"Haru!" he exclaimed as she unwrapped herself.

Gokudera immediately reacted upon his boss' 'attack' "Stupid woman! Don't get so close to Juudaime!"

Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's reaction "Maa, she was just excited to see Tsuna."

"Shut up, Baseball freak, no one's talking to you!"

Tsuna laughed uneasy at their exchange before turning to the two girls, "So you two have already seen Hibari-san then?"

"Yup" Haru said "We're so lucky that none of us priestesses are OuSora-sama. Hibari-san is so scary and mean!"

Tsuna seemed shocked at her sudden animosity for the prefect, "Haru! Hibari-san is a good person, he's just… rough." He looked at Kusakabe-san, who was standing nearby, keeping order amongst the lines of candidates that were getting in line to enter the Temple.

"That's right!" Haru exclaimed clapping her hands "You guys should get in line. Our sempais will get angry at us if they see us chatting!"

"Yes, please get in line. We don't want to be yelled at." Kyoko begged sweetly.

Tsuna immediately relented under the pleading of the two cute girls.

"Get your hands off of me before I blow you all up!" Gokudera screamed at the priestesses who pulled at his clothes.

"Stop being so stubborn! We're merely trying to help you put on the kimono." A priestess screamed back tugging insistently on his clothes both in efforts to have him stay in one place and to take off the item of clothing in question.

Yamamoto stood nearby dressed messily in a purple kimono that though it covered him completely didn't fit his manly body at all, and a pink bow in his hair, "Hahaha, Gokudera just let the girls put you in a kimono. You can't participate in games without putting on the kimono first."

"Shut up you! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" The moment of distraction was all the girls needed to catch him off guard in which they proceeded to haul him off to a changing booth.

Tsuna stood besides Yamamoto trying to ignore Gokudera's screams and the fact that the priestesses had basically ignored him even though he wasn't dressed in a kimono either. He didn't bother trying to catch their attention because he was pretty sure that the little masculinity he had would die after today.

"Okay, everybody, those who are ready please head towards the main building where the ceremony will begin!" another priestess called from the door of the room.

Said priestess gave the room a good meticulous look as she checked everyone in the room, finally her eyes fell on Tsuna, who quite obviously began to feel very scared.

"You!" she screamed "Why aren't you wearing a kimono?" she turned to the room and to the other priestesses "Why hasn't anyone helped this boy into a kimono? What are you waiting for? Move it!"

She turned to Yamamoto "And what are you doing standing around? If you're done then go to the main hall!"

He chuckled softly "Can't I wait for my friends?"

"You can wait in the main hall."

He turned to Tsuna apologetically "I'll wait for you there, okay, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll catch up to you soon."

Tsuna was pushed hurried by another priestess into a changing booth. "Put this on, if you need help. Ask."

He put on the inner layers and fumbled with the strings. He had no idea how to do it.

"Umm, miss, do you think you could help me?"

The priestess opened the curtain and grumbled a bit before helping him with the tying of knots and arranging the different layers. It wasn't so bad if only for the fact that many of the other boys had already left and he was coming to be one of the last ones there.

The priestess contemplated him for a second and nodded, "Okay, you're ready. Now hurry, I think it's almost begun."

He nodded and tried to run but the kimono was tight around his legs. He fell on his face after only a few steps.

"Ughh, stupid boys!" he heard the priestess who had dressed him mutter. She was much taller than him and apparently also stronger as she picked him up bridal style and took off for the main hall.

"Ah! You, you don't need to! I can walk!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm doing you and myself a favor, now go and participate!" she put him down and pushed him into the room which almost sent him tumbling to the floor again.

"Dame-Tsuna, to have to be carried here by a girl, you couldn't have gotten more dame if you tried."

Reborn kicked him in the head. One good look told Tsuna he was dressed as one of the priestesses. "Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting for you, so go!"

Tsuna turned to look at the crowd and saw Yamamoto talking to this girl "Where? Ah! There he is, but where is Gokudera?"

He walked warily towards them still not used to how constrictive the kimono was. It was as he focused on the silver haired girl that something told him that she wasn't who she seemed to be. It was, as he grew near, that he realized what he had feared.

"You idiot! I am nothing like a girl and if you comment one more time on that, I'm going to shove dynamite so up your-"

"Tsuna's here."

The Italian turned to Tsuna as he approached, allowing the brunet to see that the girls had gone as far as putting make-up on the other boy as well as give him a new hair-do that held all his hair back elegantly.

"Juudaime!" he called in horror.

"Go-Gokudera?"

The boy began to tear up, "Juudaime, look at what those horrible women did to me!" the expectant look on his face made Tsuna blurt out.

"Well, you do make a very beautiful woman, Gokudera-kun."

"Juudaime! Please don't say that, it's enough that this" he motions Yamamoto who is startled out of observing the more feminine looking bomber "thing says the same thing, but please don't think less of me after this!"

Tsuna could help but feel that he was bullying a girl and immediately felt even worse, "I would never think that about you, Gokudera-kun"

"Thank you so much, Juudaime" he said tearfully.

"You're still very beautiful, Gokudera-chan!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as the silver headed mafiosi turned to him viciously ready to kill him.

"EVERYBODY, THANK YOU FOR COMING! WE'RE ABOUT TO BEGIN THE SEARCH FOR OUSORA. PLEASE GET IN PLACE SO WE MAY BEGIN THE FIRST ROUND."

**A/N:** Okay, that's the first chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't have much to comment since it's rather straightforward. Comments?

Special thanks to: **Roselia13**,** AniManGa19930**, **mischievious**, **yuki hime**, **Honoka-chan**,** Mariena D' Alonna**, **Alexa**, **ishdirections** , **Magical.**, **Kichou**, **AnonymousAuthor13**, **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, **Aella Yuki** and **ezcap1st ** for reviewing. Though, yuki hime-chan please don't force yourself, if English isn't your first language then write it in another I'll just use an online translator, unless it's Spanish. Dear Alexa-chan, read the warning.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 2**

The Head Priestess had been a young child during the time that the last OuSora lived and recalled the first moment she set her eyes upon the beautiful figure of the two Gods. OuSora had aged nicely and smiled like a grandmother, her grey eyes almost alight with happiness and warmth. OuHibari was the image of regal with his pepper hair and strictness, she remember that they were like royalty.

Now that she was older, she awaited eagerly to meet the next OuSora, whom she had admired greatly in her last incarnation. Young OuHibari had turned out to be quite a brat but it was to be expected seeing as he was the only Hibari in his family with the age to be OuHibari. Since very young he had been taught about Namimori and his position as OuHibari's vessel, it was very fortunate the Hibari Family took to their own and taught the young OuHibari for she doubted anyone else would be more suitable.

The decision as to how to proceed in an ordinate fashion with the _Search for OuSora_ had been decided democratically between the two temples. She really wasn't sure what was the point of actually making a competition out of the search seeing as there could only be one OuSora and Hibari Kyouya would equally have to look amongst the rest of the participates if his wife wasn't amongst the finalist anyway, but she did agree with the idea of separating the groups according to years and gender.

Having this day been the fourth day of competition, the age group was of those who were in the last year of middle school. In other words, 15 years old. Though she longed to have the front row in the ceremony and act as judge, her mission was more important. Every morning she was to greet the OuHibari brat, take him to the specially arranged overview box, where he could overlook the first round of the competition without the participants seeing him. If he left before the second round, then it would mean the OuSora was not amongst the crowd and she would leave as well to check other areas of Namimori, if she was lucky in hopes she would find someone who exuded the same aura of harmony and peace as her Goddess. To end the day, she would come to the OuHibari Temple and personally give-in a verbal report over the condition of the search so far.

A car parked near the west entrance of OuSora's Temple. The vice-president of the Disciplinary Committee opened the door for OuHibari and out came the handsome dark figure of Hibari Kyouya.

"OuHibari-sama" she greeted bowing in reverence. She might not like him but he was still her God.

He looked at her and nodded in greeting before moving past her and into the building.

_This is going to be a long day._ She sighed and followed after.

Tsuna stared at the naginata in his hands in despair. His opponent, a guy he didn't recognize, stood beside him as a priestess instructed both of them in the proper handling and movements of a naginata. They tried to practice their moves in their enclosed wrappings and with weapons they weren't even sure how to wield, but the kimonos were so incredibly restrictive they could quite copy the footwork for the diverse movements. It was weird to use a weapon, considering that the many fights he had participated over the last few years with Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Enma, the Arcobaleno, etc. (God, those were a lot of fights!) had been without any other weapon than his mitten, pills and box weapons, but all that fight experience had to be useful for something, right? He should get able to get away with fighting with it, right? Right?

Oh, who was he kidding! He was going to get his ass handed to him faster than Lambo eats his breakfast every morning. No, no, no! He couldn't think like that, if he failed then Reborn would tell his mom that he had sabotaged the Search for OuSora. He'd rather go through heaven and hell to get to the semi-finals rather than have the whole of Namimori against him.

Once the priestess decided they were as ready as they were going to get, she signaled for both of them to get in place. Tsuna held a white strip of cloth around his arm as the other boy had a red one.

"BEGIN!" she announced starting the duel.

Tsuna was determined to keep his head cool. If he rushed to defeat his opponent, he would lose. He would wait. He would let this other boy make the first move.

The other boy began speed walking towards Tsuna with the naginata high in the air ready to cut down at him, but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to feel afraid. It was frankly hilarious as the boy waddled towards him. Tsuna did something he remembered future Lal doing to him and brought the stick part of the naginata strongly against the other boy's legs. As predicted he fell and Tsuna laid the blade of his weapon against the boy's neck.

"White Team wins!"

Tsuna sighed in relief and reached down to the other boy, "Are you okay?"

The other boy slapped away his extended hand with a scoff "Other than humiliated by a girly-boy and wearing a kimono. I'm fine."

Tsuna shifted nervously before deciding that it would probably be a better idea to see how Yamamoto and Gokudera were doing. He turned to get away when a hand gripped the back of his kimono, once more he fell to the ground over the drastic change of direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" the priestess in charge of their fight interrogated him.

"Umm, I wanted to go see my friends" he murmured softly.

"You can do that later. Right now, you have to go to your next fight."

"But-" "No buts!" She picked him up and hauled him to the next place as he screamed in outrage "PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK!"

With a huff, he broke free from the startled female and began walking on his own. Catching up, she blurted "I'm sorry, okay? Listen, it's been tough these last few days, especially on the boy's side of the temple. They keep causing trouble and forcing us to call in the Disciplinary Committee, do you understand what it's like to allow men into a girl's only temple? We pride ourselves in serving and protecting OuSora-sama. It's degrading having to leave it to others! We don't want men in the Temple, much less having to depend on them to do our duties. So, if you promise that you won't go off on your own then I promise I won't push you around, alright?"

Tsuna nodded rapidly, overwhelmed by the girl's outburst.

She turned and began walking. Tsuna followed meekly behind, wondering where his friends were and, most importantly, where Reborn had run off to. As the priestess led him, he managed to see Yamamoto calmly walking next to a priestess who probably led him to his next fight, and passed right by Gokudera's fight, which was won by the silver haired boy using the blunt side of the naginata to whack his opponent until the poor soul begged for mercy.

Tsuna took a good look at the fights around him and noticed that most of the ones that won were because they had looser skirts, which gave him an idea. He lifted portions of the skirt and untied the strings on the lower portion and rejoiced in the newfound mobility. Satisfied he ran to catch up with the priestess that was still in sight talking to yet another priestess.

Looking from the roof columns, Reborn nodded in approval. Apparently Dame-Tsuna was learning something after all!

Tsuna for some reason could feel like an imaginary Reborn approved his cheat and began to wonder just how likely it was for Reborn to be doing so, before shaking himself mentally. That wouldn't happen! Reborn would probably smack him for cheating so obviously, but he'd rather not be beaten up by the other competitors, so Reborn would just have to come and stop him himself if he disagreed.

The two priestesses stood next to each other and handed each a different pair of bands. Tsuna still had white and his opponent red. They stood at distance with each other and got ready.

"The second fight begins. Competitors, FIGHT!"

Tsuna took deep breaths trying to calm his erratic heart. He had to keep his calm. The boy seemed to have a harder time hiding his nervousness and seemed almost about to trip over himself as he rush-waddled over to Tsuna. Tsuna moved to the side to avoid the incoming blade but seemed to miscalculate the distance and fell over.

_Oh damn! _

He quickly rolled over and swiped at the other boy's legs and, though the other boy resisted the impact, he was forced to kneel. Tsuna took advantage of the moment to get on his feet. He thanked the Gods he had loosened the kimono and quickly pulled the naginata that was supporting the other boy's weight. He fell to the floor face first and Tsuna stepped on his hand to stop him from continuing to use the naginata. He placed the blade on his neck.

"White wins!" announced the priestess.

Tsuna sighed. _Thank you, Kami-sama! OuSora-hime!_

He silently gave a prayer to OuSora and begged for his luck to continue the same. Really, he did need all the help he could get if he didn't want the rest of his fights to be close calls like this one.

Once again he approached the boy who was struggling to get up even with the help of the priestess who was in charge of him. At the words, "That runt is only lucky we're all wearing this crappy kimonos or I would have had his head!" he decided to simply back away slowly.

_Better safe than sorry…_

His priestess approached him, "You can wait now. The next opponent will be coming here."

"Umm, miss priestess, can I ask you a question?"

She looked at him weirdly, as if estranged by the question.

"My name is Reiko. But sure, go ahead."

Tsuna gulped and tried not to look at her directly in the eye, feeling rather self-conscious he began stuttering "Well, ahm, you see… well, I was wondering… I, well… umm, why exactly must we fight with naginatas?" he finally blurt out.

She just look amusing, if vaguely irritated, "Well, according to what they tell us, lowers, it's because OuSora-sama was so skilled with the naginata that it was like the weapon had been a part of her body and thus any incarnation of hers should be able to do the same."

"Even without training?"

"Of course!" she briefly puffed in pride at OuSora's ability "Though some of us have the suspicion that they're only using this round to tire out the troublemakers. Ah! Look, there comes your opponent."

Tsuna turned to the direction she was looking and saw a petit priestess with a sweet smile approaching with a tough-looking guy behind him. Tsuna tried to not get overly depressed over having to continue fighting.

_I can't lose now! The whole of Namimori is going to kill me. My mom is going to kill me. Reborn is going to get me killed! OuSora… OuSora who did so much for us… I can't lose!_

He grabbed his naginata and held his ground. He wasn't going to lose.

Tsuna sighed as he ended his third fight. It had been slightly harder than the last one. He actually exchanged blows with his opponent. He had won and once again was told to follow the priestess in charge of him. He tried to check on Yamamoto and Gokudera but they were almost completely out of sight. The priestesses had a tight leash on all the defeated individuals as they tried to rein them in as to continue the fights without further chaos. Tsuna was glad he couldn't see either of his friends being lead out of the temple.

Two fights later, Reiko-san, the priestess in charge of him, took him to another area of the room where he was to wait. Somehow, despite now being free of the weight of having to win at all costs, he wasn't quite sure himself; he had ended up in the semi-finals and was now going against both boys and girls, who no doubt were going to be even better opponents than those he had previously faced. What's worse is that he still had no idea of where Gokudera and Yamamoto were. He tugged at Reiko-san's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Now that we're free, do you think I could go look for my friends?"

"Fine, but I'm going with you. I don't want you getting lost."

He felt like he was being treated like Lambo and mentally apologized to the strange child. He stayed close to Reiko-san, seeing as he didn't want her to hunt him down and proceed to carry him everywhere anymore. When he finally caught sight of Gokudera, he no longer needed to look for Yamamoto. His two guardians now stood before each other as opponents. His breath hitched and he didn't know what to do, which one should he cheer for? Yamamoto, Gokudera, or both? Should he even cheer?

He wanted to stop them seeing as they were both pumped up for a serious fight but he knew they were in no real danger and that the fight had to go on. Oh God, Gokudera was going to kill Yamamoto and Yamamoto probably just thought that Gokudera was being too enthusiastic! He felt powerless as he could only stare in growing dread as the priestess in charge of the fight announced, "Fourth fight begins. Competitors, FIGHT!"

**A/N:** Okay, chapter end. I hope you all like it. I'm really surprised that I had almost the same amount of reviews as the first chapter and by quite a few that hadn't reviewed the first chapter. You guys are great. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I do wonder though, what do you think of Tsuna's characterization in this chapter?

Special thanks to: **ezcap1st**, **pink chayito**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **mangopudding**, **yuki hime**, **AnonymousAuthor13**, **Li**, **xXScarlatoo-OokamiXx**, **Kichou**, **blackknight291**, **MoonlitBlues** and **yokainomiko **for reviewing. I appreciate greatly, yuki hime-chan, that you write me reviews even if it's not your first language. Podemos escrever em Português. Posso compreendê-lo.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 3**

The difference of fighting against an opponent you know and an opponent you've met for the first time was that you knew what to expect from the one you know. That doesn't mean however that it couldn't be a harder fight. Though the fight had already began the two boys stood still before the other keeping the distance that could easily define the outcome of the battle, both of them were intent on making this battle unforgettable. They began circling each other in a deadly dance, this was a fight not only of strength but of wills.

Yamamoto threw himself at the other first. Gokudera cursed and threw himself to meet the parry of the swordsman. They exchanged blows with enough strength that, had it been anyone else, they would have been thrown to the ground. Yamamoto had more physical strength due to the grueling hours he had spent training both for baseball and Kendo, but Gokudera was better at fast, constant blows to wear at his opponent's defenses.

The fight was coming to an impasse as neither would strike blows against the other, merely blocking them. They both knew that the first to break the pace would be the winner. Yamamoto threw himself with a sudden burst of strength towards the silver haired boy and swung his naginata against his own, Gokudera gasped in shock as his naginata was split in half. He recognized the futility of using either end of the weapon and simply discarded them.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera!" they both turned at the familiar voice.

Tsuna stood amongst the crowd with an expression of worry on his face as he looked hopelessly at the fight.

Gokudera could see the disappointment on his face. He was Juudaime's right hand man. He couldn't let the baseball-bastard take his place. He could let Juudaime think he couldn't do his job of protecting him against any opponent.

Decidedly, he brought out his bombs. He wasn't going to lose.

(Insert cute scene division)

"Ne, Haru-chan, did you see?" Kyoko whispered.

"Hahi! Yes, yes! Haru did! What should we do?"

"I'm not sure." she lowered her voice further, it wouldn't do for anyone else to know "Cheating is a great offense. If OuHibari-sama were to know, before we find OuSora-sama, then she might be... you know..."

Both girls frowned and seemed greatly worried.

_Cheating during the Search for OuSora is considered one of most damning offenses one could commit in Namimori, and for good reason too. It is said that at one point a woman tried impersonate OuSora and drugged OuHibari-sama so he would marry her. Though the marriage was carried out and completed, no one in Namimori, not even OuHibari, acknowledged the marriage. OuSora, highly offended by the woman's actions, cursed her with bad luck as long as her feet were on Namimori soil. Still, OuSora did not undo the marriage and merely stated that she would wait until the woman died to remarry her dear OuHibari. The people of Namimori were outraged at the woman's actions and from that day on treated her as pariah. It was only due to the great compassion of the Goddess that she wasn't outright burnt at the stake._

"Let's wait" Kyoko suggested, "If something happens, we'll tell the Head Priestess."

Haru still looked unconvinced but still nodded hesitantly.

(Insert cute scene division)

Yamamoto was shocked by the sudden change in weapons and jumped away from the assault of bombs. He grinned; it would have been a pity if the fight had ended so quickly. If there was anything he could count on Gokudera for was that he never gave-up without a good fight.

A well placed bomb caught the end of his naginata, breaking off the blade and most of the stick making the weapon useless.

_Well, if he can do it, so can I._

Yamamoto brought his baseball bat from under his kimono, with flick of his wrist it turned into a katana and the fight continued. Gokudera kept Yamamoto at bay with his bombs and Yamamoto slashed them to turn off the flame.

As the boy's had been intent on fighting, they had failed to notice the reprimands of elder priestesses who demanded to know why there was a crowd around one of the fighting areas, snapping the younger girls from ogling at the two handsome fighters and realizing that they would only get out of a harsh tongue-lashing by lying to their superiors about not being able to control the crowd or the fighters. So they did.

The bright glint of blades made the two boy's stop in place as they realized that they were being surrounded by priestesses determined to stop the fight. Their first instinct was to fight the women, but Yamamoto stood down. Gokudera, on the other hand, had been waiting for a chance to fight against the baseball bastard for such long time; he wasn't ready to stop just like that.

"STOP GETTING IN THE WAY, YOU STUPID WOMEN!" He screamed at them, lighting his dynamite.

"Gokudera, no!" Tsuna's voice carried through the noise.

Frustrated, the silver haired boy had no other choice than to turn off the wick. A blade cut through the air turning off all the dynamites in his hands. The priestess, that held the naginata that did it, was as skilled as she was deadly.

The superior of all the priestesses present stood tall and at attention, "Both of you boys are disqualified for the use of non-authorized weapons during the fight. Next time, I surprise you causing trouble you're going to be in serious trouble!"

Tsuna sighed and approached his friends, "Are you okay?"

Yamamoto laughed half-heartedly, "Mah, mah, we're fine."

Gokudera immediately began bowing deeply towards Tsuna, "I'm sorry, Juudaime! I promised I would help find that OuSora person but I ended up making you look bad instead. I am so sorry!"

Tsuna laughed nervously, "Aah… it's okay, Gokudera-kun! As long as it doesn't happen again, there shouldn't be a problem…"

"Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, who is your friend?"

They turned around.

(Insert cute scene division)

The Head Priestess sat next to Hibari Kyouya as he stared through the fights going on in the boy's section of the Temple, she tried to pay close attention to the expressions of the reincarnated God but from her position she couldn't really have a good look considering that the brat would get offend with her scrutiny if she was too obvious about it.

She felt the shift behind her as she was once again reminded of the boy that acted as Vice President of the Disciplinary Committee. She knew that it was only due to her old age that she had been granted a seat next to the vessel of their God, had she been in the peak of her youth then she had no doubt that she would have been left to stand, much like the boy behind her, until the end of the round (or ceremony, if their God found his wife amongst the contestants).

Hibari Kyouya looked through the silly actions of the contestants and, from what the older woman could tell, was bored from the inaction. He was only slightly amused over a fight gone out of control with explosions and katana swipes. She had been so shocked by the display; she had literally jumped from her chair and gave a good look at the contestants. She recognized Tsuyoshi's son, though she thought it very weird for him to be causing problems, but for the life of her, she couldn't recognize the other boy. Frowning, she decided an intervention would probably be best.

"OuHibari-sama, if you would excuse me for a moment." a brief nod by him gave the go and she calmly left the room.

Alone, he stood, walking towards one of the two window planes and leaned against it. He was silent as he contemplated the contestants below, "Found you."

The moment the Head Priestess left the room, she headed to where Tsuyoshi's son was. She called to her second in command "Sachiko, head to the arena and hold off the two who have been disqualified."

"Yes, Head Priestess"

As Sachiko hurried off, the Head Priestess tried to think of all the children she had met over the years. That silver haired hooligan didn't fit in with anyone she knew. How many children had painted their hair this year?

The crowd opened for her as she approached the tall boy she recognized as Yamamoto Takeshi. Talking with him she recognized Nana's boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had friends now? That was good news. Nana always worried about her son's antisocial behavior but the boy could hardly be responsible considering how much he was bullied at school.

"Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, who is your friend?" she asked kindly.

Both boys turned to her and smiled upon the recognition.

"Head Priestess", "Granny Kaori" they addressed simultaneously.

Tsuna blushed as he realized what he had called the elder woman "Umm, I'm sorry. Hello, Head Priestess."

She laughed heartily, "That's quite alright, Tsunayoshi. Just remember to save it for social calls only. So, who is this young man?" she motioned Gokudera who seemed uneasy in her presence.

Tsuna was the one who decided to introduce her to his friend "His name is Gokudera Hayato. He's Italian and he's been in our class for the last two years."

Her old eyes narrowed a bit and her smile tightened, "I see. A foreigner... Tell me, Gokudera-kun, do you like it here in Namimori?"

The silver haired boy had a mean look on his face as if he thought she was judging him, "It's fine" he grumbled.

"I see, I see. Tell me, did you have any trouble with the priestesses stationed at the entrance when you came in?"

Everyone seemed confused at this. Gokudera tensed at the words as if he knew he wasn't going to like what came from the elder woman's mouth. "None at all, why?"

"Well, I'm not saying you can't participate but OuSora only reincarnates as a Namimori born child, so I wouldn't want you to lose your time thinking otherwise."

"Hmph, as if I would be interested! All I want is to find the he-she Goddess and get Juudaime blessed by the two of them!"

The elderly woman lifted a curious eyebrow at Tsuna and Yamamoto, "Juudaime?"

Tsuna scratched his cheek embarrassedly, while Yamamoto brightened "Yeah! Tsuna here is our boss."

Reborn jumped down from some place in the room onto Tsuna's shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"Reborn!"

Yamamoto smiled greeting to the baby and explained, "We were just explaining to the Head Priestess that Tsuna's our boss."

Reborn smirked and casually commented to elder woman, "We're in the Mafia".

"It's a really great game!" Yamamoto added obliviously.

Gokudera's frown grew but he didn't comment. He dearly looked as if he wanted to smoke though.

The elder woman was a bit weary of the weird youngsters but resolved to ignore it. "Very well, I hope you boys take good care with this little game of yours and don't get into too much trouble. Gokudera-kun, if you feel that you're wasting your time here, you may go. The ceremony ends at nightfall so you can come to pick up your friends then."

"Tch, as if I would leave without Juudaime." He scoffed with an undertone of anger.

The elderly woman laughed softly and said goodbye, heading off to scold the priestess that had let in a foreigner. She had nothing against them, but it would be waste of time and resources to have to prepare lunch for people who aren't even supposed to be part of the ceremony.

By the time, she had returned to the observatory Hibari Kyouya was no longer there.

(Insert cute end division here)

**A/N:** Well, seeing as fanfiction loves to delete my scene cuts I had to make do with something it wouldn't mess with. Well, I'm sorry if anyone was expecting something more amazing to happen during this chapter but these scenes were completely necessary for the plot.

I'm a little confused as to why some people don't just google what naginatas are but well, if you want an explanation: a naginata consists of a wooden shaft with a curved blade on the end. It used to be used by samurai men until the Edo Period (1603 – 1868) when it became less useful for men on the battlefield becoming a symbol of the social status of women of the samurai class. A functional naginata was often a traditional part of a samurai daughter's dowry. Although they did not typically fight as normal soldiers, women of the samurai class were expected to be capable of defending their homes while their husbands were away at war.

The naginata was considered one of the weapons most suitable for women, since it allows a woman to keep opponents at a distance, where any advantages in height, weight, and upper body strength would be lessened. An excellent example of the role of women in Japanese society and martial culture is Itagaki, who, famous for her naginata skills, led the garrison of 3,000 warriors stationed at Toeizakayama castle. Ten thousand Hojo clan warriors were dispatched to take the castle, and Itagaki led her troops out of the castle, killing a significant number of the attackers before being overpowered.

Hibari being a fan of the traditional Japanese culture, it would only be obvious that she, as his wife, would use it. I know that naginata duels are something like Kendo duels but I don't think they had enough bamboo ones. They probably had to use blunt ones, thus the reason Tsuna gets one so quickly. Semifinals however, probably will consciously allow the use of them considering that they must be the best of the best to reach said level.

Also, I would like to clarify something addressed to me in a review; unless stated otherwise, Tsuna still belongs to the canon universe considering that otherwise he wouldn't know about the Future Arc, the Shimon Family or the Arcobaleno Battles. Also, I think it was pretty straight-forward he does, considering that Gokudera still calls him Juudaime without any clarifications on my part. Thus the reason why he can more or less handle himself with things he isn't used to like the naginata. He's nowhere near good at it but he can use it free style, against real skill though, he would lose without a doubt. Admittedly, Amano loves to do the whole 'one step forward, two steps back' with her characters which I'm not entirely sure is plausible so I'm trying to somehow incorporate her style into this story with my own understanding of the characters.

Special thanks for reviewing to: **faname**, **M.M.-chi**, **FifthDayOfMay**, **iruka92**, **MoonlitBlues**, **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, **AnonymousAuthor13**, **Little D. Xylie**, **Asumi-Blood-Wings** and **yuki hime**.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know your opinions on characterization and any other peculiarities you might notice.

SWT~


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile on the girl's section of the OuSora Temple. Whilst the boy's section had it own level of danger, the real vicious maneuvers came from the girl's side of the Temple. Most girls in Namimori in one point or another wrote themselves up in the OuSora Temple's summer camp, where they spent their time learning lots of different abilities, like: cooking, sewing, naginata fighting, yoga, aerobics and many other interesting courses, so as one might expect, most girls were already well versed in the use of the naginata unlike their male counter parts.

It was eight years ago during the summer camp of that year, that Midoriko met Touru. Midoriko was the daughter of an old, influential, conservative family. Having many strong personalities in her family, she was usually cowed by their harsh attitudes and had grown to be a meek, selfless child. Touru, on the other hand, was a middle classed tomboy that had learnt to care for herself to compensate for her mostly absent parents. Though the two were very different, these differences had been what pulled these two girls together. A meek child who wished to be strong and dependable, and a tomboy who wished to be kind and graceful.

Midoriko had been very kind to Touru, who had come to be her best and only true friend. There was rarely a day in which the two weren't off enjoying the best of both worlds. It was when her dear, sweet friend had come to her with a worried expression that the conflict had begun. Her grandparents had decided who she would marry. Both girls were appalled by the decision but were willing to wait until they met the boy in question. It was in a family reunion, which Touru despite being a really great friend of the family still wouldn't be allowed to attend to, where the boy was finally introduced.

His character profile was nicely resumed as following: His name is Matsumoto Takeru. He belongs to a very conservative family. He isn't the most handsome man ever but he isn't unpleasant to look at. He holds himself well and is very respectful, but distant. He is a maid otaku.

The last point was truly the downside to an otherwise alright guy. Midoriko didn't particularly care about this fact and didn't understand what was so bad about being a maid otaku as long as he was a good person. Her family and her best friend didn't really approve though, based mostly on the common opinion most had on otakus of any type. It was a commonly accepted fact that otakus were perverted miscreants that wasted themselves away buying silly toys and merchandise. Of course no one said anything about it in front of the boy's family but they were all thinking it.

Though she knew that her family only saw him as means to gain more influence and to look good amongst society, Midoriko knew that her best friend looked out for her best interests regardless of her own. Imagine her surprise when her best friend agreed with her parents and said that he wasn't good enough for her. It wasn't any secret between the girls that Midoriko found Hibari Kyouya to be extremely handsome and an amazing fighter. Touru was of the thought that due to her disposition, ability and fearlessness of OuHibari-sama that she may very well be OuSora-sama, she begged the younger girl and her parents to wait until the Search of OuSora was done to go through with the engagement. She was determined to have her little friend not give up on love for the sake of duty, and she would do it, even if it meant cheating.

(Insert cute cut scene here)

Reiko stood expectantly as she waited for her charge to finish talking to his friends. The kid had been doing a good job so far, but if what she had heard was right, the girls were vicious and only the best had entered this next round. Hell if she knew how the kid had entered the semifinals, but he somehow did. He had to have some kind of skill, right? All she had managed to see was lucky strike after lucky strike. Perhaps the kid had OuSora's blessing, despite his obvious clumsiness. Either way, she didn't think that he would survive long in the semifinals.

She stared at the handsome boys that stood next to her plain, kid-like charge. How such sexy guys ended up befriend such a wimp was beyond her understanding but they seemed to get along, perhaps she could ask the kid for either one's number. They all made a rather weird picture as the old, diminute priestess talked to them from her position on her charge's shoulder. It was kinda nice to see them taking time to talk to the old lady.

But as much as she'd like otherwise, the semifinals were about to begin and the kid had to be there on time.

"Oi, kid, time to go. Say goodbye to your friends, the semifinals are about to begin."

He quickly turned to the group, exchanged a few words and joined her to leave. For a minute as he turned to her, she could swear his eyes held an orange hue and for that one minute she felt something like respect toward a the younger boy. Just as it had came, it left as quickly, leaving her to wonder what had happened.

_Stress_, she told herself and guided him to the mainroom where the event was taking place. _It had to be..._

There were thirty-two teens in the room, sixteen of each gender, of all of them only four would pass to the finals and the top three would be the first to meet OuHibari-sama upon his arrival. She couldn't help but swear under her breath when the kid's opponent happened to be one of the best fighters of the girl's side. Her name was Midoriko Sumeragi, a personal favorite amongst the lowers for most greatly suspected her to be OuSora-sama. Seeing the two of them stand facing each other, Reiko couldn't help but imagine she was setting a puppy against a bunny.

Only for the puppy to discover the bunny has fangs.

(Insert cute cut scene here)

Tsuna sighed as he stood next to Reiko, she basically ignored him in favor of her own thoughts and he didn't blame her. He really had nothing to say about the situation and seriously doubted he could calm his nerves well enough to manage a proper sentence anyway. He knew from the start he was going to lose. It wasn't right to hit girls.

He admired her as she stood next to the priestess who was in charge of her. She had wide hazel eyes that sparkled with an innocence that reminded him much of Kyoko's own and at the same time held the shy demure look Chrome often had. She was small even by girl standards but not overly so. The chubbiness of her face made her look childish and cute, and yet she held herself with all the care and indication that she was more mature than she looked. She was gorgeous in a cute way and he could feel in his own bones the peace that radiated off her. He wouldn't doubt it if anyone told him she was the Goddess.

His eyes met with hers and though he hastily moved his eyes away in embarrassment. Her eyes stayed, she giggled sweetly and began to head towards him. His cheeks began to flush, his palms to sweat and his tongue to twist. He still wasn't used to talking to girls yet.

"Hello!" she greeted softly.

"Umm, hi" was his retarded response.

"Let's have a friendly fight! I mean, if it's alright with you?"

"Ye-Yeah! I'd like that, let's have a good match. Uhmm, please be kind to me!"

She giggled softly at his awkwardness and softly muttered her departure back to her side of the field. He could already see his defeat. How could he fight against someone as cute as her? Perhaps he could just withdraw from the competition...

"Chickening out, Dame-Tsuna?" a familiar voice asked thoroughly amused.

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head as he appeared suddenly from somewhere behind him.

"REBORN! You didn't have to kick me."

"Heh. Then don't stand there looking like a moron. You may have miraculously entered the semifinals but that doesn't mean you're safe from me yet, Dame-Tsuna."

"Wha-what do you mean?" his voice began to crack in fear.

"If you don't enter the finals, I'll tell Hibari you know where that OuSora person is."

Tsuna blanched at the thought of the fuming God. Perhaps he could present the cute little girl to him and hope to Kami-sama that she turned out being OuSora-hime. He hoped it was her because if he failed and it turned out not to be her then he was royally screwed.

"Y-You c-can't do that! R-Reborn, do-don't be unreasonable."

Reborn chuckled.

Reiko gave him a soft shove, cutting off their talk, so he would head to the field to assume his position. He could see the other girl doing the same and braced himself.

"Sixth Fight, Semifinals match. Contestants, assume position." they extended the last words to give it emotion. Tsuna didn't think it was necessary since he was anxious and nervous enough even without the energetic strategy.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!"

Before Tsuna could really assess the situation, the meek little girl was rushing at him with amazing speed, his limbs blocked by instinct alone. The gleam in the girl's eye told him she was serious about the fight and he wasn't really willing to let her harm him.

_OuSora-hime, whatever I did in my past life, please forgive me and, if you are who I think you are, please don't kill me! I don't want to die yet!_

(Insert cute end division here)

**A/N:** *blushes deeply* Wow, fifty reviews already? I'm so glad you guys like it so much. I honestly didn't think I'd receive this much feedback until the second round or something. Really, you people are wonderful! I would like to thank my betas, Miss **Zenelly Raen** and **SekhmetDaCat** for their help.

I would love to hear about what you people think of this chapter's interaction between Tsuna and Reborn. Personally, I just love when Reborn is being a sadistic sneak, don't you? Also, what do you think about Midoriko? I plan on her and Touru appearing more frequently later on in the story, so I would like to know your first impressions of them.

Special thanks to those who have reviewed: **AniManGa19930**, **PrincessAimi1827**, **MoonlitBlues**, **VampHibari**, **Little D. Xylie**, **yuki hime**, **mangopudding**, **PuroCieloFiamme**, **faname**, **Yoshikuni Itoe**, **treasure family**, **Kichou**, **ninja-master-of-the-moon**, **XxAlysxX** and **reije**.

Sincerely Yours,

SWT


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 5**

Tsuna stepped back from the naginata wielding fiend that the meek little girl he had met earlier turned into, only to be pushed further back by the thrust of her blade. Tsuna's sloppy grip on his naginata was even further messed up by his profound sweating. He tried to push back, but he was no rival for the younger girl. It was only due to the many fights he had fought and won that he managed to block when she swung at him.

He was running out of options on what to do. He gave a swift push and began backing up before she could regain her balance. He back pedaled and ran, he knew he was a coward and he had no intention of saying otherwise.

"Can't we talk this over? Let's not fight. Please stop attacking me!" he cried out as she swung her naginata at him violently.

"Stop running and fight me!"

He had the feeling that no matter what he said she wouldn't give up until the end. So he began screaming out his defeat.

"I forfeit! I resign! I don't want to fight anymore! Stop trying to kill me!"

She kept swinging at him and no one stopped her. In fact, it seemed that he was being ignored completely.

Somewhere in the crowd, Reborn smirked.

"That boy! Always forfeiting, and then attacking his opponents. Ignore him!" A Reborn in an old priestess disguise, complete with wig and all, said. The crowd of priestesses around him frowned disapprovingly at the boy in question and ignored his pleas.

Tsuna screamed as one of her attacks split his naginata in two making it something he wasn't sure he could manage, so he threw it to the ground and kept running.

"HIEEE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

He tripped on his loosening kimono and wasn't capable of standing up in time to avoid the blade that his opponent pressed against his neck.

"Red Team wins!"

Immediately, as if a spell had been taken off the girl, she smiled sweetly and held out her hand to Tsuna.

"That was a good fight! Next time though, don't give up so quickly, okay?"

Tsuna accepted her hand, and though, she was now as cute as a button, he wasn't going to forget this episode anytime soon. He nodded at her words and tried to walk away as quickly as possible.

That girl was perfect for Hibari-san! She most definitely wasn't OuSora-sama but they definitely would get along fantastically.

Reiko caught him as he dashed by her and gave him a stern look.

"That was horrible. I know she's a girl but you could have at least held your ground like a man. Better get your act together by the next round."

He nodded and tried to smile but it was too hard. All he wanted to do was run back to Gokudera and Yamamoto and forget everything that just happened.

Not to mention he now had to face Reborn...

Some days he thought OuSora seriously just didn't like him.

"…_**Sora…"**_

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called.

The deep baritone voice was swept away by the sudden cheerful greeting. A faint reminisce was left, but Tsuna could barely grasp it long enough to understand what had happened. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who trailed behind him, grew closer and by that time the sound was the only an indistinct echo in his brittle memory.

(Insert cute cut scene here)

"According to my sources, next round is caring for the elderly at Namimori's Retirement Home, at least, for you guys. The girls are headed to Namimori's Day Care. The goal is to take care of the senior citizen assigned to you. Your scores will be given by the nurses."

"Haha, that sounds fairly simple, don't ya think Tsuna?"

Tsuna chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Idiot, it could never be that simple! What's the catch, Reborn-san?" Gokudera screeched before placing all his attention on the Arcobaleno.

Reborn chuckled ominously, "It seems that there are retired yakuza lords, ex-nurses from the last world war, retired police men and other interest parsonages amongst the residents."

"HIIIEEE! But, why?" Tsuna screeched in disbelief as his face began to pale.

Reborn gave him a look of exasperation, "Everyone gets old, Dame-Tsuna, even dangerous men are allowed to seek a peaceful place to live out the rest of their lives."

Yamamoto chuckled forcibly, "Well, it can't be that bad, right?"

Tsuna groaned softly and sunk into his chair.

A bump in the road shook the bus they were in; lulling the passengers into a resigned peace as the anticipation grew in their hearts.

_At least, we're no longer using kimonos._

(Insert cute cut scene here)

The Head Nurse stared down at the boys before her. The tension in the air was so thick, even the most mischievous boys reconsidered trying anything around the formidable woman.

"Y'er late." The gruff crone growled.

The priestess in charge of the group of boys stood at full attention, a stressed smile stuck in place as she shook nervously before the Head Nurse.

"S-sorry, ma'am! The first round merely took longer than expected."

It hadn't truly been this poor priestess' responsibility to deal with explaining their lateness, but due to picking the wrong straw in a game of chance, it had fallen to her to face the frightening ghoul before her.

"Take 'em to the names on the list and keep 'em outta my hair, gotsit?" She shoved some papers into the priestess hands and left down the hall.

The older woman had the fading signs of once having been very beautiful, but time hadn't been kind to her and now her wrinkles were prominent and her personality frightening. Though she probably wasn't far from joining her charges, she wasn't cutting her successors any slack often giving out orders, scolding the younger nurses and signing some form or another.

The priestess gave a long shuddering sigh and turned to the group a little blue in the face, "Okay, that wasn't so bad. Let's take you to your charges."

Tsuna stared at the rooms as he passed them wondering just who he would be caring for. Yamamoto teased Gokudera for his lack of femininity, keeping both of them deeply busy with each other and giving Tsuna enough time to brood.

He, along with everyone else, was barely listening to the priestess as she explained how the priestesses and the nurses would be checking on them to assess how they cared for their charges. He listened only half-heartedly as he contemplated how the Search for OuSora was progressing.

"... and Sawada Tsunayoshi are part of group F, who will be supervised by the Head Nurse Sakamoto."

Tsuna's eyes widened as the image of the scary woman from earlier flashed before his mind. The very thought of it sent shivers up his spine.

_Why me?_

"Juudaime, even though we are in different areas of this hell hole, if you ever need help with anything you can be sure to count on me!"

"You can count on me too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders and chuckled at Tsuna's confused and startled expression.

"Eh, ah." he nodded stupidly, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Teme! Get your hands off of Juudaime."

Yamamoto just laughed.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The priestess called in front of a door they had stopped at.

"That's my cue. See ya, Tsuna, Gokudera!" He jogged off towards the room and the priestess who would be assessing his progress.

"Tch, that moron" Gokudera growled as they continued down the hallways "how can he possibly like the idea of taking care of wrinkly old farts?"

"Gokudera! Don't say that, it's not their fault that they're old. Besides it must be pretty lonely to be so far away from their families."

Gokudera huffed and turned away. He disagreed, but wasn't about to do so verbally.

"Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera turned to Tsuna and nodded before towards the door and the priestess.

"Gokudera Hayato." She repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya."

Tsuna wondered what kind of people Yamamoto and Gokudera would get. They would probably get nice old people that would go on for hours about their grandchildren. Whilst, knowing his luck, he'd probably get the deafest, crankiest, meanest person in the retirement home.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He turned to look at the priestess who stood at the door. Taking a gulp, he went up to her. She turned and led him into the room. An old man sat in a chair near the window, the priestess motioned for him to stay at the door and she approached the man alone.

Tsuna took some time to look at his charge. His hair was almost entirely white and there were already a few balding spots, but he still sat straight and held a stance that inspired respect. The years had been kind on him and he still seemed mostly fit and well. The glasses he had were thick but gave him an intellectual look that gave off a really powerful presence.

Tsuna felt nervous and, at the same time, in awe at the man.

The man turned to Tsuna and their eyes met, the man stiffly stood from his chair and, along with the priestess, made their way towards Tsuna. He could feel his hands sweating and his heart beating loudly, the sharp eyes of the man before him pinned him in place and seemed to be assessing him as one would a criminal. The gaze seemed to judge him and find him lacking.

Tsuna really wanted to just turn his eyes away from the man in shame.

"Sawada-kun, this is Shimada Eiji. Shimada-san, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He'll be taking care of you this evening."

"Nice to meet you!" Tsuna scrabbled about, trying to make a good impression but coming off as a bumbling idiot.

"Nice to meet you." The man said stiffly, not even bothering to bow to the boy before him.

Tsuna could already feel his impending failure lurking in the nearby future, but tried to remain positive.

_He seems nice. I mean, I'm not always destined to be surrounded by crazy lunatics. Right?_

(Insert scene end)

**A/N: ***Cackles evilly* We have finally entered the second round! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I'm glad you're so far enjoying the fic. I hope you continue to do so. This segment will divert a bit from Amano-sensei's style while conserving its essence, so I hope you all enjoy it.

I'm curious, what do you guys think of Gokudera and Yamamoto's interactions? Do you think the Head Nurse seems like one scary lady? What are you expecting from Tsuna's charge?

Thank you for reviewing: **Asumi-Blood-Wings**, **mangopudding**, **mymy169**, **AniManGa19930**, **reiji**, **PrincessAimi1827**, **Yoshikuni Itoe**, **XxAlysxX**, **Little D. Xylie**, **Kichou**, **treasure **family, **Moonlit Blues**, **Iwataki**, **PuroCieloFiamme**, and **AnonymousAuthor13**.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 6**

"I'll be leaving now!" the Head Priestess announcing.

"Have a nice day, Head Priestess. May OuSora lead you with luck and good paths."

"And may OuHibari punish those that bring you harm." The elder woman finished, "Very good! You've been reading your texts haven't you, that's good."

The younger priestess blushed prettily at the praise, "It's a bit old fashioned but I liked it."

"It's not frequent one hears them, that's true, but OuSora and OuHibari always guide our paths. Keep reading, child, perhaps you'll take over after me. Well, no more dilly dallying. I'll be going now. Keep out of trouble, whilst I'm gone."

"Yes, Head Priestess!"

She stayed until the Head Priestess was far away enough and headed back inside the Temple.

"Has she left yet?" A younger priestess asked.

She nodded, "Yup!"

"Thank goodness! I thought she would never leave. When I figure out who ratted us out, I'm gonna..." she clutched her fist hard indicating the intensity of her strike.

"Thank OuSora-sama that she still doesn't know why exactly we decided to have the guys wear kimonos." One of the girls included with a sly smile.

The other girls laughed.

"Oh boy, we sure did mess with a whole bunch of stuff. I mean; we turned boys into either eye candy or clowns, take it easy at the end of the day with a Tea Ceremony, have restaurant owners give generous donations for lunch time and intermission, and we finally get to see some of OuSora-sama's possessions. Dear OuHibari-sama, are we awesome or are we awesome! Admittedly, we'll probably die if anything happens to OuSora-sama's possessions…"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go screaming it to the heavens. We still have to figure out who sold us out for letting foreign hotties into the competition. OuSora-sama knows I don't want to hear another lecture from the Head Priestess, I've already heard more than enough for the rest of my life!"

"Here, here!" a random priestess echoed.

"Come on, let's get going before Keiko-sempai scolds us."

The crowd dispersed and they all headed off to continue their duties.

(Insert cute scene cut division)

Tsuna sat nervously, and more than a little uncomfortable, before his charge.

"…Those blasted yakuza had been making deals with the Chinese Mafia to smuggle illegal drugs and weapons into Namimori …"

Why did his charge have to be a retired cop that had conveniently dealt with Mafioso and drug dealers day-in and day-out for the last 20 years of his career? He probably would have been better off with the most senile of the residents of the retirement home.

No, Shimada Eiji was 70-something years old and still very lucid.

... with a minor bowel problem…

The man got out of his chair as fast as his aching body allowed. Tsuna stood up to assist him but the man motioned for him to stay back, "I'm fine. I'm just not as young as I used to be. Long'll be the day when I need help to go to the bathroom. No, stay here, boy, I'll be back soon."

Tsuna sat back down in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Tsuna" Reborn called as he entered the room through the ventilation vent.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shreiked in surprise.

"Shhh!" the infant silenced him "I got information about your charge. Shimada Eiji is a cop known for uncovering multiple drug dealings, illegal trafficking and other serious power plays. He became the chief of Namimori's police force at the age of 28. Six years ago, he was asked to retire after a serious injury during a persecution. After divorcing his wife, he became estranged to his family. Once he received his injury there was simply no one who was willing to care for him and thus he was sent here. Be careful, Tsuna, just because he's retired doesn't mean he's less of a threat. He seems to still have contacts in the police force."

"Reborn, what do we do?"

"Keep calm, Tsuna. Other than Gokudera and I, you don't have any heavy connection to the mafia, yet. He has no way of knowing you are the future Vongola Decimo, so don't blow it."

Tsuna was about to argue but Reborn cut him off.

"Tsuna, your mission is to keep Shimada from discovering your ties to the Mafia." the Arcobaleno said seriously before his face transformed into a smirk "Think of it as a test in endurance, Dame-Tsuna… and don't get killed."

Tsuna turned to the door upon hearing footsteps in the hallway. When he turned back to tell Reborn to hide, the Arcobaleno was already gone. He tried to seem normal and merely went to sit back down in his seat.

The steps echoed through the hall. His heart beat hard. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but for some reason he knew that the nurse that was coming would be equally angry to see him alone. She, like many before her, would see a problem with him and his methods. She would focus her gaze on him and her eyes would turn to daggers and she would scream at him.

_Oh please, let it not be the Head Nurse!_

He could see it now, she would scream at him as she had screamed at the younger nurses. He didn't want to be screamed at. He hoped she wouldn't look into his room and just keep walking by. It seemed unlikely though. She probably would wonder how he was treating Mr. Shimada, she would then wonder where he had gone and why Tsuna wasn't with him.

_Please just pass me by. Please just pass me by. Please just pass me by. Please just pass me by._

The steps echoed closer and he repeated the mantra as quickly as he could. His hands were sweating. He rubbed them against the skin of his pants and grew more nervous the closer they sounded.

Before long his fears were confirmed, the Head Nurse stopped by the room's door and looked in. When their eyes crossed, her eyes swept the room and turned to glare at him. He mentally shrieked and began to sweat in pure nervousness.

"Where's yar charge, punk?" She spat in distaste.

"H-he went to the ba-bathr-room!" He couldn't avoid the stutter in his talk or pitch of his voice.

"AND YA LET 'EM GO ALONE? Wah kinda moran are ya?" She growled at him in rage.

"H-h-he s-said h-he c-ould go a-alo-alone!"

"And ya believed 'em? Go wit' em right naw and if I disc'ver yav let 'em out of yar sight 'gain, yar disqualified, gots it? Go!"

"Y-Y-YES!" Tsuna ran all the way to the bathroom, cursing his luck once more.

_Why does this always happen to me? That was so scary! How can they let someone like that take care of people?_

The collision of two bodies was all that Tsuna could understand as he bumped into someone. The problem was he had no idea who he had bumped into. He hurried to apologize but stopped as he recognized that he had bumped into Gokudera.

"Gokudera!"

The silver haired boy turned sharply towards the voice, his features changing from an enraged look to a surprised countenance.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry for bumping into you but I've trying to catch the slimy worm I was assigned. You wouldn't happen to have seen any one run past you?"

Tsuna hadn't really been paying attention to where he had been heading, but he was fairly sure that he hadn't seen anyone running around except himself.

He shook his head.

"Damn! Where could have that bastard gone off to? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Tsuna looked into his friend's eyes and could see him shaking in anxious energy, eager to hunt down his charge and Tsuna didn't have the heart to deny him. He shook his head.

Gokudera jumped to his feet, "Well, if that's the case, Juudaime, I'll be off. That bastard will regret making a fool out of me!"

"Wait, Gokudera!"He called but the other was already half way down the hallway and out of hearing range.

Tsuna sighed. He had missed his chance of explaining the situation to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the wall unpeeling itself and an elderly man appeared from behind it.

"HHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! Shi- shi- shi- shinobi!" he shrieking backing up until his back was pressed against the wall.

The elder man laughed as he folded the sheet and put it into a small pocket in his kangaroo pouch with the swift movements of practical experience. "You've got a good eye, laddie. I'm probably the last shinobi of this era. You ninnies, never stopping to see all the things we leave ya to appreciate. The shinobi are pillars of the Japanese culture, but none of you are bothering to learn. Lazy arses!"

The elder man huffed and he began to head towards the opposite direction that Gokudera had gone. Tsuna remembered his friend and immediately called out.

"Wait! Are you Gokudera's charge?"

The old man looked at him from over his shoulder, "What to ya if I am?"

"Umm, please… go-go back to Gokudera-kun! He-he's looking for you a-and… and…"

"And what?"

"And! He'll be worried… I-I mean, suddenly disappearing… and all…"

"You aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, are ya?" the man mocked.

"Huh?"

"Can't stand boys like him. All rotten and hip, never thinking about nothin' but themselves."

Tsuna shook his head in disbelief, "That's not true!"

The man was startled "What?"

"That not true!" Tsuna persisted "You like Gokudera-kun because he reminds you of yourself at his age, because you were also as dedicated as he was and you admire that…" Tsuna trailed off, suddenly realizing it had been he who had spoken.

_Where did that come from?_

The old man gave a loud boisterous laughter, "That was unexpected. You've got guts, lad. Stay interesting, kid, and I might give ya a job someday. And to make sure you don't tattle…"

He took a spintop from his pouch and threw it at Tsuna. With a puff of smoke it suddenly turned huge, taking up the entirety of the hall and coming at him full speed.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he ran for his life.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

(Insert End Chapter division)

**A/N:** Hehehe, I love Tsuna and his moe-ness. For those who may be wondering, the Head Nurse uses hoodlum jargon and, since I don't know how the heck to write that, I settled with writing it as I remember Yankumi doing so in Gokusen (anime). I'm not sure if I've done it right, so if it's difficult to understand just PM me and I'll send you a cleaner version of what was said. By the way, Gokudera's charge I imagine him having a Scottish accent but since my beta (SekhmetDaCat) thought it was too incomprehensible to read told me to just let it be and desist in writing an attempt at said accent.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed: **AniManGa19930**, **mangopudding**, **Yoshikuni Itoe**, **codenumber6**, **Iwataki**,** XxAlysxX**, **Reg Greenbaum**, **yuki hime**, **Little D. Xylie**, **mymy169**, **Detective Seaweed brain**, **Alternative Angel** and **Kichou**.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 7**

Tsuna didn't know how many corridors he had passed already. His breathing was haggard and his legs ached, but he knew that he couldn't stop unless he wanted to end up as flat as a pancake. Not even corners had stopped the damned spintop.

A hand shot out and dragged him into a room. He took some time to regain his breath and stop the general burning feeling that invaded his whole body.

"You okay, kid?" He heard a familiar voice say. It was Shimada-san. He looked at their surroundings and unsurprisingly they were in the men's bathroom.

"Thank you! For a minute I thought I was going to be squashed flat by that spintop."

"That bastard is going to kill someone with those games of his." The elder man muttered mostly to himself.

"Does he do things like this often?"

"More often than any of us is comfortable with, but at least it's never dull around here."

Tsuna frowned, "Why doesn't anyone try to stop him?"

"The fool owns this place. It may not seem like it, but this is the best retirement home in Namimori. We're comfortable here and we don't want to leave, plus we have nowhere else to go. As long as no one gets hurt, we're willing to take it in stride."

"But you shouldn't have to!"

"You think I don't know that! I have fought over 40 years of my life trying to make sure people aren't taken advantage of and to protect those who can't protect themselves, do you think I like turning into the people I've always looked down on?"

The man cursed, passing a hand through his hair in frustration. "Let's get back to the room, kid."

Tsuna nodded still frowning, but stood up nonetheless.

**(Insert cute scene division)**

"OuSora-sama saw that the old man was suffering and, in her infinite kindness, she told the old man to go to the bridge. Giving his thanks, he went as fast as he could to the bridge and found his wife's scarf. Eternally grateful at having found his late wife's memento, he gave the memento to OuSora to care for his children until the end of their days. The end."

"I don't get it, Miss Midoriko, why he'd give her that scarf? Didn't he just get it back?"

"Well, you see some things are important to people not because they cost a lot but because they are important to us. OuSora-hime knew that it was important to him. More important than his health even! Thus she agreed to bless them for their faith in her."

A boy laughed and said cutely, "I love OuSora-sama! She's nice and cool and pretty."

"I want to be her priestess!" Said a little girl.

"Me too" piped another.

Midoriko giggled, "I'm sure OuSora-hime would love to have you as her priestesses."

"Can I be a priestess too?" Asked a little boy and Midoriko tried hard not to laugh. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Only girls can be priestess at OuSora-hime's Temple, but you can be OuHibari-sama's priest." She assured gently.

"But OuHibari-sama fights monsters. I don't want to fight monsters."

She held the pouting child in her arms and sat him in her lap, "OuHibari-sama doesn't fight monsters because he wants to. He fights them to protect the people of Namimori. He fights for each and every one of us. He wants to protect us because he loves us and OuSora-hime a lot. OuHibari-sama is our hero, don't you want to protect people, like your mom and you dad, like OuHibari-sama does?"

The little boy nodded.

"Then grow up and be strong, protect Namimori alongside Hibari-sama as a member of his Disciplinary Committee."

"Yes!" He chimed before jumping off Midoriko's lap "I'll protect Namimori with OuHibari-sama!"

He ran to the games and the rest of the children went with him.

Midoriko stared as the children left to continue playing. She closed the book she had been reading and stared at the title '_The Tales of Two Gods' _said book had been her favorite as a child as well. She remembered the tales of OuSora-hime and OuHibari-sama's romance and many adventures throughout the centuries, when she had been younger she played games in which they would be the gods and live their adventures. She wished everyday she would be lucky enough to live a romance like theirs. Now she lived with the possibility of being OuSora-hime. It was unbelievable and wonderful, she personally didn't think she was OuSora-sama but she desperately wanted to meet OuHibari-sama who had always been her hero.

"I don't know how you control them so well." Touru said as she came to stand next to her.

"They're lovely children. I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a nice little group!" she cooed.

"A lot more lucky than that the girl over there." Touru noted as they looked over to where Kurokawa Hana was struggling as various 4 and 5 year olds hung from random parts of her body, she shrieked as they managed to topple her over. Kyoko and Haru did their best to scold the children who they managed to get off the child-hating teen but the kids were barely paying attention as they celebrated their victory against the wicked lion lady.

"At least the children are having fun." Midoriko commented uneasily.

Meanwhile, not far from Namimori Retirement Home, Hibari Kyouya finished beating up the prey he had caught. As the Disciplinary Committee members tied them up, he turned to the direction of said retirement home. His face morphing into a feral grin.

**(Insert scene cut division)**

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine and immediately had a bad, **bad **feeling that something was heading his way and all hell would be let loose the moment it arrived.

Shimada-san had stopped before a window that looked out towards Namimori city. As the retirement home was located on top of a steep hill on the edges of the city, thus it had a great view of the whole of Namimori. Tsuna stared at his charge for minute and was reminded of those movies where the elder action guy would give the hero a motivational speech, but this wasn't a movie so there's no way he would do that.

"You know, kid, once upon a time, I used to be OuHibari's Head Priest. I know what you must be thinking."

_I doubt it._

"'This old man must be trying to bore me with his old-folk talk about his former glory and what-not' but that's not what I want at all. All this time, I've been trying to make out your character, kid. After all those years on the field, you eventually get to the point where you can tell who's going to last in this business and who isn't. I won't kid you, you aren't made for being a cop, but you've got a good sense in what's right. People might weigh the advantages of evil but you know what wrong and stand by it. I like that."

Tsuna felt his cheeks blush at the praise. To be recognized by a police officer was… amazing. He'd much rather receive praise from a cop than a Mafioso.

"That's why, kid, I think you'll agree that we have to get out of here and help with the Search for OuSora-hime."

_Huh?_

"Ummm, aren't we doing that already?" Tsuna didn't like the direction this conversation was heading towards. He didn't want to enter anymore wild goose chases. Why couldn't they stay somewhere safe and normal and spend a normal evening playing bingo or something like that?

"You actually think that those girlies know what kind of person OuSora-hime reincarnated into? What makes you think that they know more than I do about our Goddess?"

Tsuna thought about that one, the man actually had a point there. He had been OuHibari-sama's Head Priest, he had a better chance of knowing what OuHibari-sama himself thought and his comments on OuSora-hime might lead them to her.

He felt his heart pound hard in his chest. This… this was his chance to find OuSora-hime… His hands were sweating and they shook slightly as he clutched them to his pants.

"We just need to get out of this place without the nurses knowing and I'm sure we'll find OuSora-hime in no time!" He lifted his leg to step on the windowsill. A loud crack from the elder man's back snapped them both out the mood, as they were both reminded of his age.

Tsuna's heart fell as quickly as Gokudera's good mood on a bad day. He should have known better than to hope, he had a responsibility to care for his charge and Shimada-san, despite his energy and poise, was old. His heart ached. He wasn't going to find OuSora-hime, was he?

_Stupid!_

Why was he getting depressed? He knew it would happen like this.

He hurried to his charge's side when the elder man didn't move from his position and tried to help support the proud man as he recovered from the pain.

"Oya, well if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna turned at the familiar voice. Effectively, behind him stood the ever-smiling Byakuran and next to him a very irritated Shoichi Irie began to protest "Byakuran-san, you can't go around hounding Tsuna-san every time you visit Namimori! Besides, shouldn't we be going to save Uni-san?"

Fear gripped Tsuna's heart, something had happened to Uni?

"What's going on? What happened to Uni?"

Byakuran's smile sudden got a lot more threatening, "Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~ ~, would you please explain to us why Namimori citizens kidnapped the Princess?"

Tsuna couldn't help but feel like his day had suddenly gotten much worse than he could have ever imagined.

**(Scene end)**

**OMAKE**

Byakuran's smile sudden got a lot more threatening, "Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~ ~, would you please explain to us why Namimori citizens kidnapped the Princess?"

Tsuna couldn't help but feel like his day had suddenly gotten much worse than he could have ever imagined.

He took a deep breath and calmly said, "Byakuran, your princess has been taken to OuHibari's Temple to become his wife."

Both Byakuran and Shoichi gasped in surprise, and with an exaggerated Italian accent "Oh noes, we musta go save da princess!" Byakuran grabbed Shoichi's green sweater and dragged him into the bathroom where they both disappeared down a human-sized tube.

Shimada Eiji turned to Tsuna, "Kid, what kind of people do you hang out with?"

Tsuna shrugged and both returned to the elder man's room. They dutifully ignored Gokudera as he ran past them. Yamamoto hot on the silver haired boy's trail, calling out cheerfully, "Hey Gokudera, can I see that trick again? You know that one where you eat something and spit out balls of fire!"

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

Meanwhile at OuHibari's Temple, Dino was hanging from the roof in a metal cage as he wore a pink dress and a blond wig. Of course, after a while of hearing him complain of his misfortune, he was tied up and gagged.

Uni wore a huge polka dotted bow in her hair with a red bead necklace. She looked up at the Cavallone Boss, who silently cried in his cage, before turning to Hibari Kyouya who sat in his throne-like chair. "Umm, Hibari-san, why are we doing this?"

The President of the Disciplinary Committee shot her a sharp glare before turning to look at the silly sight of his blond ex-mentor, "We're placing a trap."

His sight turned to the door as he spotted an unsightly figure, "You have guts to appear before me dressed in such manner … Gamma"

At the door, Gamma appeared with tight leather pants, no shirt, and thick bracelets and a choker of the same material, both with spikes on them. The blond man blushed in utmost embarrassment "It wasn't my choice! How do you expect me to dress when your men were the ones who put this on me?"

Uni averted her eyes in embarrassment as she occasionally peaked at her guardian's state of dress. She giggled loudly and headed for the door. "Uncle Reborn promised to bring Tsuna-kun and the rest. Don't worry, OuHibari-sama, in no time you'll see OuSora-hime again!"

"I expect so" he muttered darkly, "or I'll bite you all to death."

**END OF OMAKE**

**A/N:** Well, that is my little treat to all of you, my dear readers, and to myself in celebration of my 100th review. Another special present I have for all of you is that **La Mesa Oboe17**, my 100th reviewer, has the right to ask one question from me that I will answer to the best of my abilities as long as it does not spoil the story. Enjoy your question for I shall only answer questions every 100th reviews. Thank you for reading!

In other news, I guess not many people liked the last chapter, but either way it was a necessary chapter. Such a pity too, I was hoping to know everyone's opinion about how similar it was to an Amano-sensei moment. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Special thanks for reviewing to: **mangopudding**, **codenumber6**,** XxAlysxX**, **Yoshikuni Itoe**, **nel**, **Kichou**, **PuppetPrince**, **Sofimiscat**, **aurla0** and **La Mesa Oboe17**.

**Nel**: Thank you for reviewing each and every chapter until the current one. It amused me greatly to read each one and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Thank you for reading,

SWT


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, curse words, attempted suicide and crossdressing.

UNBETA-ED!

**Chapter 8**

Tsuna sighed in relief at the news, "Thank goodness! I was so worried..."

Byakuran cocked his head in confusion, "Why, Tsunayoshi-kun, if I didn't know better I'd suppose you were glad Princess was kidnapped."

Tsuna shook his head violently, "N-No! Not at all! It's just that she's alright, don't worry about it!" he smiled "It was just a mistake. Once they figure out she's not OuSora-hime, they'll let her go. She must be at the temple... I guess?" he ended lamely.

Byakuran was becoming more intrigued by the minute, "As good as it is to know that Princess is alright, who is this OuSora-hime you speak of? Hmmm?"

"OuSora-hime is Namimori's goddess."

"Goddess?" Byakuran chuckled "You have a goddess here in Namimori? Mah, mah, I'll have to meet said goddess. Say, if I defeat her, will I become a god as well?"

"Byakuran!" Shoichi scolded, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san, he doesn't know what he's saying. I just knew they were here when they dragged me with them."

"It's ok. Just please don't go saying those kinds of things, the rest of the town won't take nicely to those comments."

Tsuna tried to be diplomatic about the whole situation. Well, as diplomatic as he could manage, but now he could understand why there were so many warnings about how to break to foreigners the existence of their gods. He wasn't a violent person, but even he felt annoyed at the blatant disrespect Byakuran had for OuSora-hime. He still didn't condone those people who threw outsiders into the hospital. Violence was not the answer to their ignorance, but he could definitely see that had anyone else heard...

Tsuna turned startled to his charge, who stared at him with an expression filled with disregard almost bordering on disgust. As if he had done wrong by allowing Byakuran's comment to pass without any condemning. He felt cowed by the look but resolved that he had done nothing wrong. Not yet at least.

"Byakuran-san, hasn't Shoichi told you anything about the _Search for OuSora _at all?" Tsuna shot a glance at Shoichi, who suddenly looked sheepish.

Byakuran looked at Shoichi with one of his smiling yet clearly evil smiles, "Oh, Sho-chan, you've been keeping this a secret from me..."

"Not at all, Byakuran! I had no idea that you entered the city without knowing about the search. In fact, I thought we were here to recruit Tsuna-san to stop Uni-chan from getting kidnapped randomly by people who think she's OuSora and stop Gamma-san from trying to kill them."

"Ah, ah, ah, Sho-chan, you must take responsibility for your mistakes!" Byakuran cheerfully announced and, not for the first time, Tsuna wondered how these two became best friends.

"Byakuran! Stop blaming me for things that aren't my fault-"

"If you're quite done already, I'd like to go to my room." Shimada-san finally announced quite tired of their silly banter.

Tsuna remembered his duties a bit belatedly so he rushed to agree and promised to take him to his room. Byakuran, on the other hand, seemed to take this as a provocation.

"No need to get upset, old man. We were just having a get together after a long time apart. It's not polite to be interrupting in such ways. What's wrong? Are you tired? Or is it that you need to take a nap? Don't worry. We'll make sure to tuck you in before we leave!"

Shimada-san's face went beat red.

"You impertinent brat! You're the ones interrupting! How dare you treat me like that! I may be old but I am not useless, you little piece of—"

Tsuna and Shoichi held him back as he made motions to beat Byakuran up.

"Shimada-san please don't! He's like that, he means nothing by it! He's just trying to anger you!" they tried explaining the elder man repeatedly as Byakuran just smiled smugly from his side of the hallway, which didn't help pacify them man's anger at all. Quite the contrary.

A loud crack was heard once again from Shimada-san and he doubled over in pain gripping at his leg, Tsuna hurried to let him go and tried to act as moral support.

"What's wrong, old man? Getting stiff?" Byakuran purred in mock concern.

"Byakuran! That is enough. Stop baiting him. What is wrong with you?" Shoichi scolded.

"Bastard…" Shimada let out an angry hiss.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just let me wait out the pain. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Tsuna could hear a mumble from Byakuran about the man's age but it was quickly quieted by Shoichi. They waited in silence until a holler broke the mood completely.

"RYUUSUKE! Have you come to visit me? Come and give grandma a hug!"

Tsuna turned to see and saw Yamamoto with his charge gripped on his arm for support. For some reason Yamamoto looked a bit pale and uneasy, what could possibly make him look that way? The old lady was cheerfully waving at their group and particularly at one person. She detached herself from Yamamoto and gave Shoichi a fierce hug.

"Silly, grandson! What's this of having your grandmother come all the way towards you? You should be more like your grandfather! He treated my mother like a queen until she passed on. Did I tell you that she died from tuberculosis? It was a horrible way to die! Coughing up blood, left and right, she…" the woman carried on in great detail about how the sickness was right up to the last minutes of her mother's death.

"Wow, what a great memory, grandma! Were you a doctor when you were younger?" Byakuran complimented the woman.

She beamed and blushed a bit, "Oh, deary, no. I was a nurse during the war, so I did receive basic health training. Back then, I was a young girl just beginning university. It was a new thing too, for girls to go to university. Ah, but the war…"

Whereas Byakuran seemed interested in the tales of Yamamoto's charge, Yamamoto himself seemed relieved he could ignore her for a while.

"Ne, Tsuna," he began nervously "do you think Gokudera would agree to change charges with me?"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, Fujiwara-san is nice and everything, but she's rather graphic about her patient's battle injuries. I tried asking Mochida-sempai but his charge kept screaming every time I tried to ask him."

Tsuna was conflicted. He tried to imagine Gokudera with Fujiwara-san and Yamamoto with Gokudera's charge. He could see Yamamoto being quite happy about it, but he couldn't imagine Gokudera agreeing. He sighed, why was everything so complicated?

"Tsuna-san, can we please go find Uni-chan?" the red haired teen begged.

Tsuna turned to Shimada-san who looked weary and rather tired. He had to stay and take care of Shimada-san, but Uni is missing. What if she wasn't really at OuSora's Temple? What if someone had used the _Search for OuSora_ to kidnap Uni? He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. But, Shimada-san knew how to find OuSora-hime… He owed it to OuSora-hime. He wanted to help Hibari-san find his wife… But Uni-chan…

Tsuna knew hands down who he had to choose.

Resolutely, he turned to Shimada-san.

"Shimada-san," he began nervously, he bowed "Excuse me. I know I was going to keep you company today but… I have to make sure my friend is alright."

"It's all right, kid. You have to do, what you have to do. I respect that. Just get rid of the white haired punk while you're at it. You don't need friends like him, trust me."

"Ano, Byakuran-san and I aren't… close."

"That's all I'm asking. You got my blessings, kid, get out of here. And don't worry about Fujiwara-san, I'll take her to her room."

"Thank you, Shimada-san!" Tsuna beamed cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here."

The boys gathered and left together leaving Shimada-san and Fujiwara-san in their wake.

"Bye, take care! Come visit me soon! Don't be strangers!" Fujiwara-san called out.

"Bye, grandma! That was a great talk we had, let's do it again sometime!" Byakuran answered enthusiastically.

"That's such a nice girl. I hope my grandson smarts up quick and makes her part of the family. She's foreign too. Bianca, such a lovely name!" she gushed.

Shimada sighed, disappointment sinking in.

"Come on, Fujiwara-san, let me take you back to your room." He offered kindly.

**(Insert cute cut scene)**

As Tsuna, Yamamoto, Shoichi and Byakuran left the building, a violent Disciplinary Committee President entered.

Dark eyes roamed the lobby. The nurses turned to face the teenager and bowed deeply. He neither greeted nor acknowledged them as he walked silently passed, thus was the treatment of OuHibari, God of Order. Shivers raced down backs and sweat marred a few foreheads at the tension the violent teen exuded. A collective sigh of relief was felt as he left the room only for worry to take its place. Who was he after?

The common room was filled with noise and chatter. The cacophony of voices created an ambience of energy and liveliness that the place usually lacked. The young men did their best to get along with their senile charges. Some did their best to try to put up with their charges various degrees of senility, others cheerfully listened to whatever their charges wanted to tell them, others actually put up entertainment for the elderly with their talents, and singular were the ones who outright ignored their charges.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Someone shrieked.

The whole room grew quiet as all eyes fell on the dark figure at the door. His eyes were sharp and precise as they went from one extreme of the room to the other. It was obvious when his eyes landed on three figures in different places of the room, all of them male.

The first was man had been using a walker. He threw it aside and ran down the corridor that led to the rooms. The next had tried for the window that was close by but a boomeranged tonfa was quick to pin him against the now broken glasses of said window. His legs gave out and he slid to the floor in pure shock. The last man had been sitting impassively in his chair through the whole exchange. He fluidly brought out a gun from his coat. Hibari threw himself forward and as the man placed the barrel in his mouth, the tonfa met with the gun's body throwing it far from the man's reach.

The air was thick with the realization of what the man had been about to do. Murderous eyes peered down hauntingly as the dark depths were ebony pools of something greater than humanity itself. It was in these eyes that one could see that the boy wasn't truly a boy but a soul of great years. These eyes that weighed the soul, much like the Egyptian god Anubis did the heart upon the end of life; in these eyes, the only clear image was intense disappointment and disgust, and that was enough to crush the man more than any amount of words the teen could have uttered.

"Pathetic" Hibari spat, turning away "take them away."

The Disciplinary Committee stepped in taking care to control the situation and apprehend the men as Hibari rushed down the corridor after the one who had fled.

**(Insert cute cut scene)**

Shimada had given Fujiwara-san his arm for her to take as he walked her to her room. They had been taking slow steps as she told him of her family history and funny little anecdotes of her children's accident propensity as she called it. He envied her a bit. The reason for her internship had been because her son had left abroad with his family due to work and the trip would be too rough on her health, according to the nurses. However, they agreed that the separation from her family had affected her mental health a bit, as she had a tendency to constantly recall her past traumas.

"Get out of the way! Move it!" a man screamed at them.

He twirled Fujiwara-san towards the wall as he stood between the approaching man and her. A tonfa flew between the man's legs both shocking and forcing him to the floor. A frightening black figure approached at great speed. In a panicked attempt at saving his life, the man grabbed a gun from his coat and held it to Shimada's head.

_Poor unlucky bastard…_

"Stop or I'll shoot!" he screamed, his voice ragged and frightened. He wasn't even looking at Shimada, who waited for his captor's concentration to return to Hibari before twisting his grip on his assailant's gun hand and twisting the man's arm behind his back. He may be retired, but he was still as capable as the day he gave his badge in.

Hibari gave the man a nod and began towards the pinned man.

It was then that the Head Nurse turned the corner. The moment she looked up from her papers towards the figures in the middle of the hall, she spun around and hightailed it, running for all she was worth. With a swift flick of his wrist the pinned man was knocked unconscious. Hibari gave Shimada one last look before setting off after the woman.

Shimada had to admit, the new OuHibari had grown up to be rather impressive compared to the scrawny little kid all those years ago.

**(Insert cute cut scene)**

Reborn watched as Hibari and the Disciplinary Committee left Namimori's Retirement Home. As per usual, Hibari had turned to make eye contact with Reborn before turning back to whatever business was at hand. Reborn felt smug he had acquired such a talented cloud to be part of Tsuna's family, the boy would be a great ally of the Vongola when the time came for Tsuna to take over the 'Family Business'. He only wondered how the fact that Hibari was now a resident god would affect that.

Of all of the things he knew he should have asked 10 years later Hibari, he really would have liked to know to ask how they'd manage to deal with his upcoming marriage and godhood. Whatever, it seemed to have not affected the future then, so whatever happens won't ruin the plans already made.

Reborn eyed the papers with the Head Nurse's observations of Tsuna's progress and smirked evilly. He knew that there was no way this competition could tell who the goddess would be, but there was no denying that it would be mighty uncomfortable if things were to get… complicated.

_Well, just to make sure…_

**(Scene End)**

**A/N:** Hate Tsuna's scene. I think that there's too much dialogue, but **SekhmetDaCat** thinks it's useful. Loved Hibari's scene though. Please fill the poll I'm doing on my profile about this story, I would like to know what my readers think is missing in the narration of this story.

**LaMesaOboe17** asked: Does Hibari already know who OuSora is?

OuHibari answered: Foolish. Of course I know who my wife is.

I was surprised when I saw that **AniManGa19930** had a tumblr account. I sent a PM but I don't think she answered me back…

**Warning for next chapter:** Might be a bit boring but chapter 10 is looking good.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, but my love to everyone who is following!


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, mature themes, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 9**

Uni took a long sip from her tea.

"So you're saying that the whole city is currently looking for the reincarnation of your goddess, OuSora, who you have no idea who it might be, because she doesn't make distinctions between those she chooses amongst the people born in Namimori, whereas OuHibari, your other god and OuSora's husband, chooses members of the Hibari Family to reincarnate into. And, that her husband and she are the protectors of Namimori who get together lifetime after lifetime due to true love?" Uni asked for confirmation.

The priestess nodded.

A blush overtook Uni's cheeks, "That is so romantic!"

"Isn't it? This is why all of us people of Namimori want to bring these two back together." The second in command of the OuSora Temple cooed. OuSora-sama and OuHibari-sama had the best romance of all Namimori and everyone knew it.

Gamma, on the other hand, didn't share their sentiments.

"Princess, we really should be going. We're here for business, not for tales of gods, romance and how that somehow justifies kidnapping."

Uni wasn't at all put-out by her guardian's words and merely stated, "But Gamma, Irie-kun isn't going anywhere. We are in no rush, I suggest we join the search. No work will get done until the goddess is found, after all."

Uni gave Gamma the best puppy face she knew he would never be able to resist. A minute or so later, Gamma sighed giving in.

"Alright, you win. We'll help with the search."

Uni giggled victoriously.

The priestess looked at them with curiosity but said nothing resuming their previous conversation.

"It's such a pity we haven't found OuSora-sama yet. OuHibari-sama must be desolate without his wife. We appreciate every bit of help you are willing to give."

"You can count on us!" Uni chirped.

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much!" She bowed gratefully, "I'll go check to see if the girls have found a uniform your size."

She left the room.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Gamma asked quietly.

"I can't quite tell what is going to happen, but it will definitely affect Tsuna-san."

Gamma sighed, "I see. No helping it then. We'll stay."

Uni giggled, "Thank you, Gamma."

**(Insert cute scene division)**

Tsuna had a headache. It wasn't an occurence, mind you, seeing as Reborn made it his greatest ambition to make Tsuna's life as difficult as possible. However, this headache was not caused by his sadistic home tutor but by his foreign enemy turned ally, Byakuran, who upon learning that Uni was likely to be fine, had decided to be an annoying tourist and stop to look at anything he thought weird, comment on it, casually insult some people and have Tsuna and the rest stop people from picking a fight with the sociopathic albino.

Tsuna had a headache. He usually would breathe deeply and dismiss his anger, but it wasn't working. He head was pounding. He didn't care anymore if Byakuran had once been out for his blood or was a fearsome opponent even with no motive other than boredom. His temper was getting shorter and shorter by the minute and the person in question wasn't making it any easier.

Byakuran once more allowed himself to be distracted by the multiple businessmen and women trying to sell him goods celebrating the 'Search for OuSora'.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, how yummy is this?" The Gesso Don asked pointing at some melon bread.

Usually Tsuna would let anybody else be the one to chastise the other boy, but not today.

"You bastard!" Gokudera growled, but Tsuna stopped him and stepped forward to address the future Millefiore's boss.

"Byakuran" Tsuna called, his eyes orange and narrow, "You asked us for our help with finding Uni. If you're planning on wasting our time, we have better places to be."

"Ah, but Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm a visitor. As your guest, don't you think you should some me around? Japan is a fascinating place after all."

"This is your only warning. Keep up or we're leaving you behind." Tsuna turned on his heels and once more continued towards OuSora's Temple.

If Yamamoto, Gokudera and Shoichi fanboyed how cool Tsuna had been when subduing Byakuran, they didn't comment on it until they knew Byakuran was out of hearing range.

"…Spoilsport." Byakuran whispered unhappily before following.

**(Insert cute scene division)**

They arrived at the Temple, out of breath, sweating and mostly cranky. It wasn't anyone's fault that OuSora's Temple was up a hill, but that didn't mean they didn't want to curse whoever had thought it was a good idea. They could only wonder how the priestesses managed it in the first place.

A familiar girl walked passed and Tsuna jumped at the recognition.

"Reiko-san!" He called.

The priestess, who had been talking to her friend, turned towards him. Her eyes fell on Tsuna and though surprised, she said something quickly to her friend before heading towards him.

"Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be at Namimori's Retirement Home with the rest of the boys? What are you doing here? In fact, what are you all doing here?" She demanded though it was obvious that she wasn't whole heartedly scolding them, as she was eying Gokudera, Yamamoto and even Byakuran to some extent as eye candy.

"A-Ano, R-Reiko-san, have you... have you seen a-a little girl and a b-blond man? Foreigners. Here?" Tsuna stuttered. He could never quite contain his stutters when someone glared at him.

Reiko's glare narrowed further but she tentatively worded out "There's a girl who was brought here under the suspicion of being OuSora-sama. A blond haired man beat up most of the people who brought her here. Why? Do you know them?"

Tsuna assented with a nod, "They're our friends."

Reiko looked around a bit, "I can take you to them, but you're going to have be quiet. It's a private sector of the Temple. You'll owe me one."

"Eh? B-But I don't-" Tsuna began to panic.

"Don't worry, kid, it's nothing big." She told him victoriously.

She leaned in conspiratorially, Tsuna backed away blushing at the closeness but ultimately didn't get far and heard her whisper to his ear, "Introduce me to your friends and we have a deal."

He nodded, still blushing, it wasn't an outrageous request.

"A-Ano, ev-everyone, umm ... this is Reiko-san. She was in charge of me during the first round." He turned to Reiko "Reiko-san, these are my friends. Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto gave a grin of acknowledgement "Gokudera Hayato," the cranky boy scoffed and adverted his face in distaste, "Irie Shoichi," he accommodated his glass and bowed his head, "and finally Byakuran." The albino ignored the introduction completely as he focused on devouring a bag of marshmellows.

"Byakuran! Please be more polite, at least say something!" Shoichi scolded once more.

Byakuran turned to Reiko, "Please to meet you, miss Priestess~"

He returned to eating his sweets with glee, completely ignoring everyone else once more. Shoichi sighed, why did he even bother?

"You sure know how to pick 'em, kid." Reiko commented sardonically as she eyed Byakuran with a certain degree of appraisal and irritation.

Tsuna honestly didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Let's go." Reiko announced, turning on her heel and heading to a sector of the Temple unavailable to civilians.

They passed building by building, from the newer structures, slowly leading older, more traditional, elaborate buildings. Tsuna could barely think as his eyes glistened in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Reiko asked a bit out of breath herself, "I love the architecture myself. They say that these buildings were built by grateful citizens throughout the ages as thanks to the Goddess. It is said-"

"Boring!" Byakuran sang popping more marshmallows in his mouth. Not caring at all that he had just interrupted their guide quite rudely.

Reiko's head snapped towards the white haired Italian with surprising force, her face flushed and her anger barely contained. She calmed herself with deep breathes before continuing, "Look, kid, I know you aren't from around here so I'll be nice and tell you that if keep your back talk up, you'll be tempting fate and someone will put you in your place. So be good and stop trying to be a wise guy."

Byakuran laughed, "You say such funny things, miss Priestess. You actually think-"

Tsuna jumped in knowing that from the darkening expression on the white haired teen, something very bad would happen if he didn't step in now. Unfortunately though he did manage to get between them, someone was quicker to solve the problem.

"Byakuran! Irie-kun! Tsuna-kun! Everyone!"

Their heads turned to what seemed to be Uni in priestess clothing, running towards them with Gamma a few paces back along with an older priestess.

"Uni!" Tsuna called out in relief and took a moment to take in how well priestess garbs fitted the Italian girl. She looked so pretty, her cheeks flushed healthily at the exercise and her frame nicely accentuated by the flowing cloth.

His head began to pound.

Uni threw herself around Tsuna and hugged him, he answered with a nervous smile, before turning to Shoichi and Byakuran, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Mah, mah, as long as Princess is safe there's no problem." Byakuran sang merrily, completely ignoring the glares of Reiko, Gokudera and Shoichi.

"Well now that, you've found your friends, how about we have some tea?" the elder priestess proposed, signaling one of the farthest and more homely looking buildings.

**(Insert cute scene division)**

Tsuna felt uneasy.

Sitting next to a suddenly less obnoxious Byakuran and an explosive Gokudera, it could only result in disaster. The only good part was that Uni and Yamamoto sat on the other side of the volatile duo, hopefully they'd be enough to stop any possibility for violence in the future.

"Uni-chan is so lucky to have such good friends!" The elder priestess cooed like a proud aunt.

"I am lucky to have met them all. Ne, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna felt uneasy as Byakuran's eyes narrowed, but still nodded.

"I would have never had imagined that the friends you were talking about were Tsuna-san and his friends. He was such a shy child when he was younger. It's surprising to see he has such a pretty friend."

"Eh? You know Tsuna-kun?" That caught the attention of everyone in the room and Tsuna groaned internally.

"Is it that surprising?" The priestess ask a bit startled at the sudden scrutiny, "His mother is a devoted follower of OuSora-sama and used to be a priestess here, but wanted more time to care for her family so she resumed passive service. As one of our most active passive members, we thought it fair to help care for young Tsuna here. Why, I took care of him on occasion, as has the Head Priestess and two others."

She turned to Tsuna, "By the way, have you gotten passed falling down the stairs yet?"

He nodded, grimacing at the memory, he still sometimes forgot to wear slippers if he needed to run down the stairs.

"Yeah, I have."

"That's good! All of us worried that one day you'd end up falling down all 108 steps, like that one New Years day a few years back."

Byakuran, Uni and Shoichi tried stifling their laughs but Tsuna couldn't deny anything. Two years ago, those steps almost killed him. A bell rang from afar, silencing all further conversation.

"That would be your group returning from the second task" she announced before turning to them with a teasing smile, "This time, try not to be disqualified, alright?"

Tsuna, Gokudera and Shoichi had the decency to look ashamed and Uni looked guilty for having been the cause. Yamamoto however laughed, "The only one disqualified was Gokudera. Tsuna and I just wanted to come see if Uni-chan was alright."

Gokudera raged, "Shut up, baseball freak! The old clown had it coming!" he turned immediately to Tsuna "I'm sorry Juudaime for shaming you with my behavior, next time I'll get rid of him for sure!"

Tsuna paled, "That's not the problem here…"

"As nice as this is, the third round is starting and you morons have to get going or heads will roll."

Everyone turned to look at the door, where a certain Arcobaleno with his yellow pacifier stood. Leon jumped from his fedora and transformed into his trusty gun.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out in acknowledgement, voice wavering between being pleased to see him and terrified at what was soon to come.

"You have until 3, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn threatened.

"…1…"

Tsuna squealed in alarm before turning to the priestess and the previous Millefiore famiglia members, "Sorry, we have to go now. Let's talk some other time!" He called.

"…2…"

"Bye!" Tsuna screeched as he ran out, Yamamoto vague goodbyes were almost not heard as Reborn began firing after them. Though surely getting farther away, they could still hear as Tsuna screamed in reproach as Reborn never said 3 before firing.

The third round was beginning.

**(Insert cute chapter end division)**

**A/N:** Dear readers, I have begun classes once more thus I warn that I might take a bit longer than usual in updating the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and find it in yourselves to forgive my horrible narrative. I'm planning a change in narration styles in certain parts and after a certain event of my story, so please don't go deluding yourselves into thinking that this is the best my narrating can get. It'll get better, I promise.

On another note, I just realized that fanfiction has an option for having the poll appear or not on your profile. Where else would my poll be, if not on my profile? Is that even a reasonable question, Fanfiction? So, please give yourself some time and pass by, I would love to know your opinions.

Do you know who I am on **tumblr**, my dear **AniManGa19930**? By the by, I loved Teaser #3.

**Iwataki**-san, thank you for the lovely review and I'm sorry, I don't think Uni was as interesting in this chapter as you hoped, but please look forward to their future interventions in the plot.

As always, a special thanks to all my reviewers. I'm so happy to hear from my new followers and your opinions of my little tale. Please tell me more of what you think on my characters, their actions and if you believe that they are in character. I work my hardest to always keep in mind their characters, so if anything seems fishy do let me know, I'll try to fix it before posting the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Namimori Gods

**Summary:** Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

**Warning:** Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, mature themes, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 10**

"We welcome you back to our Lady's Temple and hope you've all enjoyed the previous round. We shall now begin with the third round of this competition. In this round, you shall take a number from the priestesses that hold boxes. These shall be your numbers for the next two rounds so please don't lose them. In this third round, you shall enter a side room in which you will find various objects. You are to each choose one and give it to the priestesses in the room so they may write it down. Every item must be accounted for; those that attempt to steal these objects will be thrown in jail for attempting to boycott the return of our Lady. You have been warned. Now that the instructions have been given, you may begin this new round. Good luck."

She stepped away from the microphone and down the stairs of the stage, once out of view she sighed. It was always hard to give speeches, regardless of their level of importance. University had taught her that, studying economics and explaining it was her life. She was focused, determined and professional.

"That was almost professional, considering that most of you don't have an ounce of professionalism in you." An elder priestess commented offhandedly.

Was that a compliment or an insult?

"High Priestess" she bowed in greeting "We weren't expecting you. Are there no more candidates waiting or has our Lady been found?"

The elder woman narrowed her eyes before sighing, "I have yet to see our Lady in any of them. This task probably was easier back when there were less foreigners running around. Seriously, some people are literally being kidnapped off the streets without a reason as to why."

Both women grimaced, there were bound to be problems if their Lady wasn't found soon.

"How about you girls, have you seen anyone with the potential to be OuSora-sama?"

Tough question.

"Well, we have a few girls who have shown exceptional skills with the Naginata. There were a few priestesses that agree that one, Kumokawa Midoriko, knows the graceful style of our Lady's favorite technique and has exhibited both kindness and a good competitive spirit." She frowned suddenly and pressed her lips together.

"What is it?"

"She… I can tell she's genuinely a good person, but… I don't know, she… she doesn't hesitate to enter battle. She doesn't worry about harming others. Either she's incredibly skilled and she knows it or she likes to fight. I may be paranoid but I don't like her."

The elder woman nodded, "I shall take that into consideration when we review everyone's results but you must remember that OuSora-sama lives a different life every time she returns to us."

"Yes, High Priestess!" She answered properly warned. She knew better than to begrudge a candidate based on personal preferences, but surely OuSora-sama couldn't be that different every time she returned.

"Now, Kurumi, keep your eyes open and don't let your preconceptions cloud your vision. Remind the girls as well, we must find our Lady."

"Yes, High Priestess!"

The elder priestess turned and left through the doors where the judges would be awaiting the fourth round. Kurumi wracked her brain for a moment, had she dismissed anyone who presented OuSora like characteristics and she had completely dismissed regardless? Surely not, but perhaps unconsciously… she had to make sure to observe more carefully next round.

Her feet led her to the room the next room would take place but her head was still caught in the conversation that had just taken place.

Everyone had preconceptions about everyone and everything, she had learned in her psychology classes; the problem was seeing past them. Would they be able to find their goddess when they never could be sure who she was until OuHibari-sama confirmed it? Who's to say that they truly knew their Lady at all?

**(Scene division)**

"Yo, Tsuna, what number did you get? Mine's 1880." Yamamoto gave flung his arm around the shorter brunette's shoulders.

Gokudera was quick to react.

"Bastard, take your filthy hands off Juudaime. He doesn't need to know your stupid number!"

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Of course you do, right Tsuna?"

"Umm"

"Gokudera's 1859. Now you have to tell us which is yours." Yamamoto urged merrily.

"You bastard! Juudaime has no obligation to tell you and how dare you give away my number without my permission!"

Gokudera was absolutely rabid by this point but Yamamoto didn't seem to care, in fact he seemed to welcome it. Tsuna was confused but ultimately resigned that his two Guardians had a relationship he just couldn't understand.

"Well, Tsuna, what's your number?" Yamamoto once again asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure but I think it says 18D."

Tsuna showed the other boys his paper and effectively it seemed to scribble 18D.

"It's 1810." a voice said from behind them.

Hana looked as irritated as always. "I know because mine was the same: 18R. I asked the priestesses, it's really 1812. Whoever was writing it must have had a cramp whilst writing ours. Seriously, are they stupid or what?"

"Ku-Kurosawa, that's mean…" Tsuna scolded hesitantly.

She just huffed and muttered, "They were clearly asking for it."

"Numbers 1800 to 1850 please come forward. You'll be entering now." A priestess called out near the doors.

"That'll be us. Come on, Sawada!" Hana called as she grabbed hold of Tsuna's sleeve and began towards the doors.

"Take your hands off Juudaime, you hag!" Gokudera hollered as Yamamoto merely laughed and gave his own call "Take care, Tsuna, we'll see you on the other side."

"Ah!" Tsuna agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of shorty here until you monkeys show up."

Gokudera's following words were tuned out as they focused on the new challenge that awaited them. Tsuna gulped as a girl stood between Hana and him as they got in line and entered the room.

"Remember that you can only have one item. If you change your mind, you must put it down before going for another one. The person who grabs two, shall be disqualified." One of the priestesses called as the line moved into the new room.

Tsuna forced himself to breathe and to mind his step. He didn't want to fall down and pull the whole line down with him, again.

He checked the room.

It was a well lit room, smaller than the previous one. He couldn't help but feel that it had a more private and intense atmosphere than in the last. However, like the rest of the temple, it still made him nervous.

On the floor, items were placed on long cloths that took up most of the room's length but allowed enough room to move along the lines. Other than this, the room was bare of any other furniture. The room felt empty and dead. He really didn't like it here.

He shook himself into focus.

He was supposed to find OuSora-hime, not contemplate how weird the room feels (despite the fact that it really was disturbing). He looked around the room at the forty-nine other people in the room. Hana was staring at some ninja stars curiously before chuckling softly and continuing down the line, some more people were holding an item from the selection.

Tsuna moved along the line, staring half-heartedly at all of the things that could have belonged to their goddess. The items however were so miscellaneous that he really had to doubt it. He eyed the jewelry, toys, shoes, music box, musical instruments and other various items warily as he tried to find a link within the goddess' possessions. Perhaps that would give him insight on the type of person she was.

A pair of imperial dolls stood out from the rest of the items. They were so detailed and had such vivid colors! Tsuna swore it should be kept in a museum instead of in the temple, some place where it would be appreciated by everyone. There was something he deeply liked about the male doll, but he couldn't very well place what about it he liked. Turning to the female doll, with her neatly arranged hair and pale skin, something about it didn't quite sit well with him.

Two hands reached out and grabbed the glass case that held the two dolls, "I'll be taking this" a guy shoved passed him and took it to the priestess in charge.

Tsuna stammered, but the guy did not stop.

He sighed defeated. This is what he got for standing around like an idiot when he should be looking for something to give to one of the priestesses. He began looking around idly wondering what would be good. He didn't have to try too hard, seeing as there was no point in assuming that this decision would seal his fate as OuSora-hime or something like that. He settled on an old, worn hair comb that had a nice floral design craved into the wood. It felt smooth and warm as nothing else in the room.

Satisfied, he took it to one of the priestess.

_Huh? A patch of light?_

In the middle of the room, between the second and third column of items, at the end of the room, a circular patch of light glowed innocuously.

Tsuna searched the room. No windows, no mirrors, nothing to reflect upon. Alarmed, he scanned the room. Could anyone else see it? No one was even looking in its direction, perhaps he was being paranoid due to the crazy things that tended to happen to him ever since Reborn entered his life, or perhaps he was hallucinating due to mass hysteria brought upon by The Search. Either way, he could still see the light.

He moved slowly towards the priestesses, almost afraid the light would start to follow him. Thankfully, it didn't, but he wouldn't be surprised if it did. He eyed it as he moved before turning to the priestess in charge and showing her the comb.

"You sure you want to give this in?" she asked amused and no doubt a little teasingly "There's still time if you're not convinced yet."

Tsuna shook his head.

A glass broke and the room turned to the source. A boy lay near a broken crystal vase, his face conveying his horror at having the destroyed object. The priestesses rushed at him, half scolding as they worried about his health and the broken item. Tsuna could only stare confused at the area where the boy had fallen.

That was where he had seen the patch of light.

He shook his head. It was clearly the stress, it had to be. Still, he couldn't help but eye the area half expecting to see the patch of light reappear.

It didn't.

**(Scene division)**

Midoriko stood by the door making time, talking to a few friends from school as she waited for her turn. She hoped that Akira-chan would wait for them after the fourth round so that they could spend intermission together with Keiko, Touru and Nana. Akira had been the only one to have gone in with the first group. She had been so pleased, since her number reflected the ages she and her boyfriend would be once she reached her majority: 1827.

Truthfully, she was a bit jealous. Her own number was nearly as nice: 1869. It had its charm but 1827 had more of a ring to it. Besides, she also wanted a boyfriend. A wonderful person just like Hibari-sama would be amazing but she knew it was unlikely to happen, regardless of Touru-chan's insistence that she was likely to be OuSora-hime. She had a better chance at being happy with Matsumoto-kun, than attracting her idol Hibari-sama. Still, a girl could dream, and if she did turn out to be OuSora-hime…

She would really like that.

"Daydreaming again, Riko-chan?" Touru teased, striding to her side with her full priestess regalia.

"Touru-chan! You know I can't help it, I could probably get lost in my thoughts and never realize a whole day has gone by." She joked.

"Silly Riko-chan, we might have to staple your feet to the ground one day."

They both laughed.

"Make sure to save me a spot during intermission, it'll be a while until I can catch up to you guys but I won't be long."

"Sure, no problem."

"Ah, you know, I heard something interesting the other day."

Midoriko perked up in interest.

"Well, I was checking out this program about enchanted objects and heard about this comb that a powerful lady used to use to calm people down. Apparently, she was so scary that she had asked a sorcerer to create an object that would help her seen less so. The sorcerer created a comb she could use to tame her hair and thus could always have it with her. When she wore it, she became so loved and charming she could enchant children to stop crying. It must have been quite the thing to have."

"Wow! Do you think something like that actually exists?" Midoriko's eyes shone with excitement. She had always been a lover of the occult and its mysteries.

"Who knows" Touru commented before teasing "but wouldn't it be useful for our future kindergarten teacher?"

Midoriko blushed at the praise; she really wanted to become a kindergarten teacher. She would love it so much!

"It was a nice comb too. It didn't look too flashy; it had a sort of semilunar in shape, with a floral pattern craved into it. So it made me wonder what she used it with, but it seemed like something you'd be interested in."

"Touru-chan, you're the best! Always thinking about me. What would I do without you?"

Touru smiled truly touched by her friend's praise, "Hopefully not too much partying" she teased.

"Meanie!"

They laughed once more.

"I have to get back to my station, but you take care and remember to save me a spot for intermission, okay?"

"Okay!"

Midoriko watched her friend go with tenderness. Touru was such a good friend.

"Second group, 1851 to 1900, please line up."

Midoriko wandered into the room and couldn't help but notice the grand amount of old items in the room. It was almost fit for one of those ghost stories in which an evil spirit would possess an item and proceed to making them do their evil bidding.

How cool!

She loved the naginata on display and the imperial dolls that looked so detailed.

Imagine her surprise when she found a comb just like the one Touru had been talking of. Surely, it couldn't be the same one but it was so nice. She ended up choosing it to present to the priestesses.

She chuckled to herself. Out of all the things in the room, Touru would surely be surprised to see that she chosen this one.

Humming softly, she left the room.

It never crossed her mind that it was too much of a coincidence. After all, Touru would have more sense than to cheat.

**(End of Chapter)**

**A/N:** Finally back in business. I'm sorry to everyone for the delay, but I had to enter an involuntary hiatus to concentrate on my studies. I'm sure everyone understands. If anyone wants status reports of my potential future hiatus or status of chapters, my tumblr can be easily found on google. Thank you for your reviews and favorites!

Welcome to my new followers and I do hope to hear from you. My faithful reviewers are still very welcome to leave reviews and I'll receive all your scolding for my long absence with proper repentance.

Promise.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, mature themes, curse words and crossdressing

**Chapter 11**

"Number 1827, please come this way." She double looked at the paper "Sorry, number 1810, please come in."

Tsuna shuffled nervously into the new room. This one was exponentially small, darker and somehow how more welcoming a room than the last one. There was a single chair in front of a long desk with four people. One was a High Priestess he remembers seeing around the temple, one a kind looking man with the looks of an elder gentleman (a bit like Nonno in that manner), and a cheerful woman in a suit.

Tsuna sighed thankful that none of them were people he knew. He wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but hoped to OuSora-hime and OuHibari-sama that these people didn't know him as Dame-Tsuna. He really didn't want to deal with that.

The judges looked at him blankly and he realized that they had no idea who he was. He knew the expression people had when they knew him as Dame-Tsuna, but they didn't have it. They looked at him as if he was anybody else. He felt himself relax, just then realizing how wind up he had been. Still, he remain tense if only to not lower his guard and have someone else think him useless.

The elder man began, "Hello and welcome to the fourth task. We are the judges of this round and shall be asking you some simple questions. All information divulged here shall never leave this room, so feel free to talk as much as you like. Within reason, of course" he chuckled "we do have a timelimit I'm afraid."

Tsuna smiled a bit in reponse to the soothing words of the elder gentleman and nodded, ready to calm his nerves and answer. Talking was alright, he could do this.

"Alright, we'll begin; young man, do you believe you may be OuSora-hime?"

Tsuna shook his head violently, "No, not possible. I could never be OuSora-hime" he said, his mind completed miserably _there is no way OuSora-hime could ever be Dame-Tsuna. No way._ He shook his head a bit to disperse such thoughts from his head.

"You think so? I don't see why not, young man, what makes you think so?"

Tsuna had to force his throat to stay open as words suddenly flooded out his mouth like water from a dam.

"OuSora-hime, she's graceful and kind. She is Namimori's goddess, she helps people and is loved and respected by all. I... I can't be her. I... I'm just Tsuna. Tsuna, who has bad grades, who is clumsy, and dimwitted, and slow. I can't be her. I'm so unlike her, there is no way I'd be her."

His throat was sore, constricted and it felt hard to breathe. This was harder than he thought. He just hoped that there were no more questions like this one. The glanced at the faces of the judges, he hadn't been able to face them as he had begun speaking. He couldn't bear to see the pity they'd have on their faces. Now he looked up to see them and, there it was, the stern down turn of their lips before they shifted back into a more sympathetic smile.

Hana crossed her arms and glared at the judges. "Like hell I am."

Gokudera leaned back into his chair, legs wide open and scowl prominent on his face. "Do I look like a woman to you?" he snarled.

Yamamoto sat in the chair, knees parallel to his shoulders, hands firmly planted on said knees and back pressed against the back of his chair. His shoulders were slouched in the relaxed pose he was known for, seemingly utterly unaffected by this interview.

"Nah, I don't think so. Hibari is cool and everything but he's not really my type."

Midoriko smiled sweetly as she sat politely in her chair like a sweet little lady. She shook her head, "I don't really believe so, but my friends think that it's possible so we're here to see if that's the case. Regardless of the results, I hope Hibari-sama will soon find OuSora-hime."

"Alright then, next question, what is your opinion of Hibari-sama?"

Tsuna blinked a bit surprised and shrieked "He's scary!" Which was completely true. The prefect was the scariest person Tsuna has known up to date. His merciless rules and vicious beatings were every Namimori student's fear, the teachers and many of the people they had to go against could testify to the same. Hibari Kyouya was a frightening person to defy. But that wasn't all, "Hibari is scary, really scary, but he has always been someone I can count on. He cares about Namimori and its students to the point that he recklessly puts himself in danger. He stubbornly doesn't let anyone help him and often has us worrying about him. Hibari-san is many things but most of all, he is someone I counted upon as one of my..." Tsuna was at lost, he knew that Hibari-san a him and he weren't friends. Not according to the prefect at least. What was Hibari-san to him? Friend, comrade, ally, acquaintance? "...comrades. I trust him with my life." Tsuna finished, quite pleased by the mostly fluid speech he had given. He was really starting to hope that they never let anything he said leave the room. He might be bitten to death.

The cheerful woman in a suit hummed a bit, catching his attention, "Excuse me, but shall I assume you are close to Hibari-sama?"

Tsuna shook his head violently, "No, no, Hibari-san just hangs around us because he wants to fight Reborn. Nothing more."

"Reborn?" she repeated.

"My hometutor."

"I see. Is this Reborn-san from around here?"

Tsuna shook his head, "He's Italian."

She nods simply and smiles at him sweetly, "Thank you, now for your final question."

"He's the worst bully ever to be seen in Namimori. He probably made himself the Disciplinary Committee President to get away with beating people up. Nothing good comes out of dealing with him." Hana scowled, it was obvious that she was as upset about it as she was worried.

The judges looked between each other before shaking their heads and continuing.

"That son of bitch keeps making Juudaime worry unnecessarily! If it were up to me, I would just leave that guy to rot. He's no good business for any of us and he probably knows it, the fucker." Gokudera cursed violently, his fingers twitching as though he wanted to reach for a cigarette, but aborted the action to shove his hands half-way into his jean pockets.

"Umm, we have to ask you to please mind your language." The business woman asked sweetly.

"I'll say as many curses as I fucking want. Got that!" He screamed as he moved to bring his foot onto the edge of the chair's seat.

Yamamoto hummed considering, "He's a reliable guy, but he's probably too enthusiastic about fighting."

Midoriko's face was beat red as she began nervously shuffling in her seat. "Hibari-sama…" she cut herself off and shuffled a bit more, "Hibari-sama is so cool~" she managed.

Her expression held the silliest smile ever as she managed to calm herself down a bit to say, "He's been my childhood hero since forever. Hibari-sama is so incredible. He is so handsome and courageous."

The judges held an indulgent smile at her obvious crush on the person most people had been bad mouthing or fearing since they begun the questions.

The gentleman carried on where she left off, "What is your greatest ambition?"

Tsuna looked at his hands for the thousandth time since he entered the room. All he could think about was his friend.

"I want... I want to protect my friends and everyone I have come to care for. I want to protect my family and friends." His voice had deepened with purpose. He could feel the determination that fueled his dying will flow into his words as it had many times before. He would protect them. He would do everything in his power to protect them.

"Alright, thank you. That is all."

Tsuna stood and the priestess he recognized from the first round led him out the door.

"I want to marry a handsome older man who will give me everything I want and I want to be very successful so that I have lots of money and don't need to depend on anyone other than myself." Hana smirked triumphantly puffing her chest in pride of her designated future.

"I want to be the best right hand in the world and make Juudaime proud!" Gokudera said finally showing something more than bitterness and anger. He seemed to be sprouting sparkles…

"I want to play baseball and hangout with my friends peacefully." Yamamoto chuckled scratching the back of his neck as though he was saying something silly.

"I want to be a kinder garden teacher! I want to teach children to love and enjoy the world we live in and to help guide them to being wonderful people in the future." Her eyes glittered as she gushed over what surely would be her future job and all the things it entailed.

The judges all stared at each other in silence. The elder gentleman cleared his throat, "I believe we can all agree that 1810, shall go in the most likely category, along with 1811, 1827, 1869 and 1896."

The other women in the room nodded.

"Well that certainly narrows down the search." The High Priestess commented.

The cheerful business woman simply hummed her agreement, "So, in terms of personality, which do think is more likely to be OuSora-hime?"

"The 1869 girl, definitely. She truly appreciated our Lord for his abilities. It seems likely for her to be OuSora-sama." The High Priestess commented.

"You forget, my dear, that girls with crushes don't have the same attitude as women in love. I believe that most probably 1810 would be she, if not 1827. That boy seems like a charitable soul, as well as capable of overlooking his own fear and shyness to have actually spoken to our Lord. Something our other contestants have yet to do. 1827, on the other hand, seemed to be very much interested in the wellbeing of the people around her, if only she wasn't very much in love with her boyfriend."

"Please, that boy doesn't have the backbone to have actually done that. He probably let everyone else do the talking. He's so mousy that our Lord probably doesn't even know he exists. The girl is perhaps more likely but still it is doubtful." The High Priestess scoffed.

"I don't know, I really think that 1896 seemed level headed enough to get along quite well with OuHibari-sama. He seemed so serene and had steel to him that was really enviable." The business woman cheerfully announced.

"Who do you think it may be in terms of answers?" she asked on the same subject.

"1810, most definitely." The dandy man answered promptly, the High Priestess reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Our Lady has always cared very deeply for her friends and family. It had always been her resolution to protect what she holds dear that characterizes her." The High Priestess muttered somewhat distastefully.

"In that case, 1896 is also a likely candidate with his desire to protect Namimori as a policeman." The business woman chirped in, enjoying the fact that her favorite was finally entering the equation again, "Besides you must admit that they would make a nice picture looks-wise."

The High Priestess thought it over, "Handsome perhaps, but 1869 definitely looks like graphic description of opposites, as our Lady and Lord are often illustrated."

"Yes, but it cannot happen every lifetime."

"Let us simply agree that we have five highly likely individuals to be our Lady and merely see which of them is chosen through the overall tasks, alright?" the gentleman tried to break off the growing animosity between the ladies and their preferences. The two women nodded reluctantly.

"Very well, that being done, let's head to dinner. I'm sure that intermission has already begun and I don't want to miss out on the sushi."

**(Scene division)**

Byakuran and Shoichi shoved at each other as they walked down the road that led out of the Temple grounds. Uni and Gamma leasurely followed from behind, enjoying the good humor of the two teens rather than the sullen mood they had fallen into minutes after they had left the Temple the last time. Uni couldn't help but sigh at the memory.

Byakuran had proposed going to a cake shop a few blocks away from the Temple's entrance, which he had seen when Tsuna had been leading them there. It had been a rather nice until Uni's sunday had fallen on her priestess robes. She had to change into her own xlothes so that they could take her to the dry cleaners, unfortunately the moment she stepped out of the cake shop, she was wrestled away and taken back to the Temple.

The High Priestess who had seen them last gave a sympathetic smile and promised to procure them a guard once the ceremony was done for the day, but Uni insisted that she would be fine as long as she had two changes of priestess robes and they set off once more. Byakuran, after the initial shock, was back in good humor and proceeded to bother Shoichi poking him to which the red head in question shoved him away in futile efforts to rid himself of the invasion to foreign digits to his area of comfort.

Uni privately thought that it was unlikely that they would be getting anything done until the _Search for OuSora _ended_,_ so until then Byakuran, Shoichi and herself could continue being normal teenagers rather than mafia children. She could already feel the loneliness seep into her skin as she remembered the many days she spent so lonely...

"Princess?" Gamma asked quietly, bringing her out of her reverie. She smiled grateful at having such a wonderful person caring for her. She was about to pacify his worry when a scream cut through the air.

"Watch out!"

She turned to search for the source when she noticed a football heading directly for Shoichi. Everything that happened next was a complete blur to her but eventually she reasoned that: Byakuran pushed Shoichi behind him, activating his box animal to deliver a flying kick to the incoming projectile sending it in the direction of a small wooden shrine in a deary area of the Temples walkways and bounced off its wooden frame back to where she could kick it safely back to the possession of some eight or nine years old playing ball.

What she hadn't seen however was that the ball, still infused with the flame Byakuran had used to deliver the kick, pressed against the talisman loosening it from its place on the wall and slid to the floor.

Pleased no one had been injured but painfully aware of the sheer intensity of the kick, she lightly scolded Byakuran.

"Calm yourself, Princess!" The white haired italian waved her off, "other than a few scared squirrels and pidgeons, nothing happened."

"But Byakuran, that could have hurt someone, or broken some thing, you have to be more careful!"

"I will, I will." He promised, walking off.

"Now, Sho-chan, go buy me a marshmellow cake."

Shoichi gaped at him stupidly, "What? Why?"

"I saved your life, you should repay me. I want a marshmellow cake."

"You just ate it! Besides that wouldn't have killed me in the first place!"

"How ungrateful!" Byakuran scoffed.

"Fine, I'll get you some but just a slice, alright? Because at the rate you anything with marshmellows in it, I'll end up broke."

Byakuran cheered before wrapping Shoichi in a hug, who just struggled his way out of his friends arms. Uni just laughed at them as they continued on their faces way. Gamma lounged long-suffering behind them.

**(Scene Division)**

Touru felt her heart pound violently as it has been all day. She was only lucky that so far no one had caught up to what she's been doing, especially when she's been 'carelessly' waving around her naginata in the first round nicking the sandal laces of Midoriko's opponents. Admittedly, she didn't have much to do in the second round seeing that her friend was perfectly capable with children. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been when some older priestesses commented on how OuSora-sama's favorite comb, craved by OuHibari-sama himself, amongst the items in the room.

She really couldn't believe her luck, perhaps OuSora-sama really was Midoriko. She dearly wished this be so for, Goddess be with her, she was about to do something incredibly risky. She had volunteered to take the participant records to the Head Priestess' office, along with the senior priestess in charge of this round named Kurumi.

"Alright, hold this." Kurumi handed her about half the total documents, bearing upon herself to carry the other half.

"Wow, I knew we had more than 700 participants today but it seems like I'm carrying a person rather than a bunch of papers." She grunted under the weight in her arms.

"I feel like we should have requested another two sets of hands, but they were already wary over confidentially breaks." Kurumi confessed chuckling softly in an apologetical tone, "Who knows how many people are fighting for the great prize?"

Touru and she quieted down, the news the last few days were worrisome merely by the fact that OuHibari-sama was outing convet criminals everywhere, they really didn't need enthusiasts to up their game and cause unnecesary chaos.

"So, who's your favorite in this group?" It seemed that the elder girl seemed intent on dispersing the tense mood with idle chatter.

"My friend Midoriko. She's a really sweet girl and head over heels for our resident avenging God."

Kurumi gaped, "Seriously? Well, isn't that convenient! "

"I know, right? She doesn't believe me that she has good chances at being OuSora-sama but, compared to being married off by her family to a creepy otaku boy, I much prefer her ending up with someone she truly likes."

"Wow, that's tough. I can't say I hope it's her but I do wish you both luck."

Touru frown sinking her face into the pile of documents, she needed to make sure that Midoriko was chosen as OuSora-sama if not that damned otaku had better be ready for an impromptu makeover he will never forget if he knows what's good for him!

She inhaled deeply and puffed up, she wasn't giving up.

"So who is your favorite?" She asked her senior.

The other girl chuckled in good humor, "I don't really have a favorite since I don't know any of the contestants, but there is a kid here that I used to babysit. He was the cutest little thing! He would trip on thin air, be unable of tying his shoelaces, would cry if his neighbor's chihuahua got loose and started barking at him... though now that I think about it, the dog probably got the kicks out tormenting the poor kid."

Kurumi frowned a bit before chuckling again, "He was probably the most caring child out there. He was once bitten by the chihuahua, you know, the dog had one leg in a cast and was whining pitifully. I thought the dog had it coming after tormenting the kid so regularly, but the babe just got up and began petting the dog trying to calm him. The dog bit him but he didn't move away because he said he was afraid to hurt the 'doggy'."

Both girls coo at his cuteness. "What's his name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he goes by Tsuna now."

"Ah, I see."

And she did, it wasn't quite clear yet but she knew that she had to check the papers. She had to think fast and create a diversion as to be able to stay here alone with the papers. In the end, she didn't have to, the house being used to gouge the results of the challenges' door was open (something that rarely happened) and as security measures demand, one of them had to look for the second-in-command to make sure nothing had been stolen, moved or tampered with. Kurumi let her in and locked the door behind her, leaving her alone with the papers. All the papers referring to the contest so far.

Her hands moved through the papers quickly, keeping them in position to quickly move them back in place if needed. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi….

She found it!

Her eyes skimmed the paper. His file had his student picture. He was the boy who had fought Midoriko. She checked his age. He was 16 and went to Namimori Chuu, along with Hibari-sama. His results for the second challenge were atrocious as he almost let his charge die due to food poisoning, but according to the notes of the judges of the third and fourth round, he was amongst those that could be OuSora-sama.

Her ears caught the sound of the second-in-command and Kurumi approaching the room. Her heart was pounding hard as she moved to put the papers back in place and tried to put the file back with the others but her hand caught on the edge of the folder.

Her heart beat wildly as the papers scattered in every direction in the room, she shuffled quickly trying to put the papers together in the file but some were too far away. She felt herself freeze as the door opened.

The second-in-command eyed the room before locking eyes with Touru, her face darkened.

"What do you think you are doing?" the older woman growled.

Touru felt her mind fill with white noise, she couldn't manage a good explanation "I… uh… this isn't what it looks like… I…"

"You think you could get a heads up on everyone by looking through the files and guessing who OuSora-sama is? Did you think our Lady would bless a cheater?"

"No! I just…"

"You thought you could do a better job than us in finding our Lady? Or did you think you could tamper with our information? Did you?" she interrupted closing in on Touru.

"I didn't I just…"

"You sicken me, child, and I'll make sure that you never serve as Priestess here again." She grabbed a fistful of Touru's hair causing the younger girl to cry in pain.

"No, you don't understand! I didn't do anything!" she finally managed, but she was being dragged through the doors.

"You can tell that to the Head Priestess, I don't care for your excuses."

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" tears fell down her eyes as she knew with dread that she was doomed and that only made everything even the shame of being dragged half way through the Temple even worse.

_Please, someone help me!_

**(End scene division)**

**A/N: **Happy New Year! I hope everyone has a wonderful new year and may your wishes come true. That aside, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. One of my New Year Resolutions is to stop teasing my fans too much.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved them all. I wanted to post this on the 31st but my beta takes her lovely time so I just decided to post it and fix once it's been proof-read or whatever. Love you all~


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, mature themes, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 13**

The temple shrine stood slightly away from OuSora's Temple, facing northwest as to greet the rising sun. The statue of the Sun Goddess, Amateratsu, stood before it as a protective measure; as a way to repel evil spirits and warn away the unwary. It was well known belief that Amateratsu would strike down any evil that would present itself before her, it was with this thought in mind that it was placed before the sealed shrine; as the temple shrine held a dark secret often ignored as an urban legend.

An urban legend that would soon prove to be more real as one of the talismans had already been dislodged from its place. With two more falling loose and more losing their power, the inevitable release of the entities sealed within was a reality that was drawing closer and closer. It was the deceptive tranquility of the shrine that made the novices disregard that something may be wrong. An experienced guardian would have noticed, but all were dispatched elsewhere.

This mistake would cost them all gravely.

(CUT SCENE)

"Tsuna-kun, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Kyoko asked sweetly frowning as she eyed the food Tsuna had been picking at.

He snapped out of his reverie only to notice that he was hungry. He frowned and put a piece of tempura in his mouth to pacify Kyoko's worry. He was retroactively aware that Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to be fighting because of some reason or another. However, Tsuna couldn't quite recall the reason, which was partially the why reason he wasn't breaking them up at the moment.

"It's nothing, Kyoko-chan. I'm just thinking," he finished the few pieces that were left on his plate. "OuHibari-sama is looking for OuSora-hime, right?" The thought had been bothering him for a while now. As much as he could claim to have Hibari-san as one of his guardians, and maybe friends, it was still an uncomfortable feeling that had been gnawing away at his gut lately.

What would he do if Hibari wasn't?

But, even more worrying, what would he do if Hibari was?

Kyoko looked discomforted by the thought, but as she opened her mouth to answer she was cut off by Tsuna, "I know that he isn't! But it's too weird to think that he would just sit around and do nothing, that isn't like him! If he truly cared then, even if he promised, he would push the whole town until they found her, coming this close" he motioned pressing his fingers a hair distance from each other. Kyoko opened her mouth to say something but was once more interrupted, "from breaking said promise. I just don't understand..."

Kyoko place a hand on his shoulder, "Tsuna-san, if you're so worried about that, why don't ask him?"

Tsuna gave her a puzzled look, "huh?"

She giggled at his cluelessness, "Tsuna-san, OuHibari-sama is coming at the end of the day to see if OuSora-sama is in this group. If we don't find our Lady by then, you can ask him."

Tsuna visibly brighten as he seemed more relieved at having the possibility before remembering one fatal flaw with that logic.

"HIIIEEE! No way! There's no way I can ask him that, he'll bite me to death!" Tsuna began freaking out for a moment.

Kyoko just smiled, "Maybe, but isn't better to know than to go on never knowing the truth?"

Haru turned to them after finally getting Yamamoto and Gokudera to stop fighting, "What are you talking about?"

Tsuna had a half-formed idea of it always being Haru's luck to never be in the midst of things when they were being explained, before he once again focused on reality.

He was quickly made aware of the fact that Gokudera no longer seemed to be fighting with Yamamoto, when the former's voice pierced the air.

"Get the hell off of me, you stupid woman!"

An overly enthusiastic priestess had thrown herself at Gokudera, fingers digging into his hair pulling and tugging at the strands. It seemed that she was trying to fix his hair into its previous style, even as Yamamoto tried to get her off of him without having her pull Gokudera's hair off.

Tsuna knew that she was asking to be killed, but Gokudera had been doing so well and he really didn't want to have to explain this to the police. Thinking fast, he hurried over and smacked the girl's hands making her loosen the grip she had on Gokudera's hair, allowing him to escape with his hair mostly intact.

"Hey, what's the big deal?!" she demanded.

"What's the big deal?!" Tsuna repeated, "What is wrong with you? What kind of person goes around sticking their fingers into other people's hair?"

"Mou, it's not my fault he has gorgeous hair!" she pouted, she would find a boyfriend who found that cute two years down the line, but at the moment Tsuna only found it just silly and immature.

He didn't have much time to think, when her eyes widened comically, "No, what are you doing? You'll ruin it, no, stop." Gokudera continued fixing his hair in its usual fashion ignoring her, yet Tsuna could see where this was going with growing dread.

"NO, DON'T!" She screamed throwing herself at Gokudera, the bomber jolted away in surprise, weapon in hand and throwing it between them.

The explosion threw her back. "What happened? Nanae!" A priestess screamed as she ran over to them, her naginata ready. She blindly swung her blade against them even as Tsuna tried to check on the crazy girl who had begun this whole problem.

"What is your problem, you stupid women? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Gokudera growled his patience already at its limits. The other woman didn't care for his problems and seemed unwilling to even listen to their side of the story, still Tsuna had to try. "It's not what you think, she threw herself-"

"At the fireworks? Do you think I'm stupid? I know what I saw and I'm not about to allow two bullies to get away with hurting a girl, much less a fellow priestess. Both of you morons are going down." She cut off enraged.

"How dare you talk to Juudaime in that way! You wanna a fight, idiot? Then bring it on." The Smoking Bomber had reached the end of his patience and set off to fight the priestess, who was no light-weight, as she cut through the air with the efficiency of a trained fighter.

"No, please, we don't want to fight." Tsuna begged in vain, but the two danced around the room with deadly intent. Tsuna considered his options, one was to prevent Gokudera from digging them both into any even bigger mess than they currently were by going to break the two up and having Kyoko and Haru take care of the unconscious girl, and ... who was he kidding?

"Yamamoto, get the Head Priestess! Kyoko, Haru, please tend to the unconscious girl" Tsuna saw a priestess nearby that was hesitating to get between the two fighters, "Excuse me, can I use that?" he motioned the naginata.

She looked at it, then at him and handed it over. "Thank you" He swung the blade to counter one of the attacks she aimed at Gokudera, knocking her back and away from Gokudera. "Look, we don't want to fight. What you saw earlier wasn't what you think it was."

Her face twisted into an ugly scowl, "I know exactly what I saw, Nanae confessed her feelings to your friend and not only does he reject her, but you two bullied her. She then tries to make him understand the intensity of her love, only for him to throw fireworks at her to scare her off. You two are the worst scum I have ever seen and I will personally make sure you never return to this temple."

Tsuna thought back to what just happened only minutes prior. _Just where on earth did she get that from?_

"Umm, no. Actually... none of that happened." He tried to explain.

"And now you try to deny it!" she growled, "I can't believe the gall of you people!"

"But that's not what happened!" Tsuna cried as she redirected her blade, "She threw herself at Gokudera to mess with his hair, I stopped her and then next thing I know she throws herself at him again. Gokudera was just trying to defend himself!" He explained.

"Ha! As if I would believe something as ridiculous like that! This is Japan, not America. No self-respecting girl is going to throw herself at a guy to play with his hair, no matter how handsome or how luscious the hair." She scoffed clearly eyeing Gokudera's hair critically.

"I don't care what you stupid women think, Juudaime is telling the truth. That girl is insane!" Gokudera yelled, pointing at the girl Kyoko and Haru were tending to. This sadly wouldn't have been a convincing argument even if he hadn't been insulting the already pissed off priestess.

"Who do you think you are insulting, you jackass?!"

A set of curse words between them set them back into their fight. Another priestess joined in to aid her, prompting Tsuna to fully jump in as well. The fight seemed to gain intensity as more priestesses seemed to join in until ultimately Tsuna and Gokudera were overwhelmed.

"Now that that's settled," A voice called from amongst the red and white clothed figures, "I would like to know just what is going on here."

Tsuna saw one of priestesses from earlier in the evening, the one who had stopped Gokudera and Yamamoto's fight in the fight round of the competition, moving towards them. She made her way to the front until she stopped right in front of Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Miss Priestess, there's been a mis-" Tsuna tried to explain but was cut off sharply.

"Silence! You will talk when spoken to and not a word more." She turned to the girls surrounding them, "Well, which one of you began this mess?"

Not far from Tsuna, the girl who attacked them stepped forward. "I did, High Priestess."

_Well, at least she takes responsibility for her actions_, he thought only slightly cheered by the idea.

"What happened?"

She began with fury, "Those two boys bullied Nanae into fainting. It was horrible, High Priestess! They not only broke her heart after confessing to him-"

"That never happened!" Gokudera screamed.

"SILENCE! I didn't ask you, now did I? You will have your chance once she finishes, or would you rather I just send to jail without another word? Don't tempt me." She threatened, Tsuna turned beggingly to Gokudera, who met his eyes and sighed wordlessly as he nodded.

"Good! Now continue."

"As I was saying, before the rude" she glared at Gokudera, "interruption, **that** boy rejected her and then both of them began bullying her. I stepped in when she fainted after he threw fireworks at her to scare her off. The other one was trying to lie his way out of it by saying she threw herself at his friend to play with his hair, as if any self respecting girl would ever do something as silly as that? This isn't an anime! Men like them don't deserve to even take one step inside OuSora-sama's temple, High Priestess."

The High Priestess hummed softly before turning to them once more, "Well, what have you say for yourselves?"

"That's not what happened. We were minding our own business when she came over and began manhandling Gokudera. I tried to stop her but she kept insisting. Gokudera was just trying to get her to leave him alone" He really had no idea if Gokudera hadn't actually been trying to seriously kill her, but _please just agree_, he begged as he finished, " right, Gokudera?"

"Ah." He nodded, defiantly glaring at the woman.

She returned the defiant look, "Even if I ignored the fact that this is your second offense of the day, attacking a priestess is under no motive acceptable, even if it's to scare one away. Your argument is silly and unappealing-"

"Are you calling Juudaime a liar, you wench?" Gokudera growled.

"-And your manners are deplorable. Nothing you can do will change my mind. You two shall be sent to jail until the day is over or until your parents pick you up."

"But wait, you just can't do that! The Head Priestess is the only one who can make that decision!" Tsuna argued, he was well aware of the rules. They couldn't do this to him.

"The Head Priestess is not here, but I have no doubt she would most definitely agree with me on this verdict. Off with these two." She ordered. The priestesses around them began to drag them out of the building.

"Wait, you can't do that! This isn't fair! I demand an audience!" However, Tsuna's pleas were ignored even as the Disciplinary Committee members took him to the police station and left him to his luck.

"You really know how to get yourself into trouble, don't you, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn chuckled as he watched from afar.

**Author's Notes:** Wow! That was one long hiatus. Thankfully, that won't be happening again until March of next year in the best of cases; in the worst, until January. I'm sure all of you hate me by now but RL has taken over my writing schedule. Next year will be hell on writing anything, so I'll do my best to write enough for next year as well with the time I will have this semester. I'm no miracle worker though, so please don't hold your breaths.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review. If you didn't, please tell me what you're looking forward to. Thanks again~


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, mature themes, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 14**

From the encrypted records of the Extraordinary Home Tutor Reborn, on the subject of Sawada Tsunayoshi, recompile for the eyes only of Vongole Nonno.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi has advanced much since his first days as my student. Growing in great manner in his abilities to protect those important to him, he has managed to overcome to a certain degree his inhibition to deal with life around him, which had been one of the most important character flaws that plagued him before my intervention two years ago. _

Reborn looked up from the paper he was writing to see what Tsuna and Gokudera were up to. Gokudera, along with a few other juvenile delinquents seemed to be in a rather heated discussion, while Tsuna sat to the side.

"Juudaime is more of a man then any of your pussy bosses." Gokudera hollered. As the rest of the group began mocking him in disbelief, Tsuna looked like he was about to cry in frustration as he begged for Gokudera to not kill anyone.

Reborn sighed. He still had work to do with Gokudera and Tsuna. He turned back to his report.

_Tsuna, for a lack of better description, doesn't know what kind of people he will be leading and this has been a matter of great distress for him lately. In efforts of him coming to understand the multiple personalities that he will no doubt meet in the future, I have devised a plan with no serious repercussions upon his health and legal standing to meet with the more illicit members of society._

Reborn looked up at the brawl that was going on underneath, pleased to notice that both Tsuna and Gokudera were winning and the con artist was in place. He went back to writing his report.

_As a side note, I need to bring to attention is the impeding marriage of Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. As part of the tradition of Namimori, a child from the Hibari family is to marry one that the town decides is 'OuSora', both of which are gods that take care of Namimori. It's a tradition taken quite seriously here, so it is up to the future Mrs. Hibari whether she becomes a problem or not. It is in all our best interests that there is no need for another Cloud Guardian. No doubt, of course, you have the last say as to how to proceed. _

_Until next time, my friend._

_Reborn_

He sighed, pleased with the outcome of his report and readily handing it to his messenger bugs, who hurriedly buzzed off. He really liked being as amazing as he was. Getting back to business, he noticed the knocked out and disguised Tsuna being carried off with the rest of the criminals and Gokudera being man-handled by the cops, one of which supported a bruised eye. His con man, dressed as Tsuna, looked on in great amusement as the two were shipped off to the next prefecture.

Reborn smirked, this was going to be interesting. He dusted off and hopped down after them.

**(Tsuna is on his way to an actual prison, why does that sound so funny? And yes, this is a scene cut)**

The Temple had a heavy cloud of anxiety woven in the airs along with the soft sounds of drums as low background music. The time of truth had come, the moment in which OuHibari-sama would search for his wife amongst the day's student promotion.

Silent whispers of almost inaudible conversation, emotion carrying through the room in waves like a breath of a different perfume with each inhalation, a clutter of nervous bodies moving in the buzz of activity, thus was the kind of ambient that graced the hall.

The wait seemed to only increase the nervous energy as even the priestesses shuffled in their places like retarded penguins at a dance. The opening of the doors silenced everything instantly, the reaction ingrained in their psyches as few things in this world could be, which was of no surprise considering who stood at the doorway.

Hibari made an imposing figure, more so in the simple yet stunning hakama he wore for this special occasion. Around him the Disciplinary Committee worked akin as bodyguards would to a young yakuza lord, which wasn't far from the truth if rumors were to be believed, yet they and the Head Priestess with her seconds didn't dare enter the room along side the young god.

OuHibari strode throughout the room with a calm pace that reflected the nicer qualities of his graceful features, more than few sat straighter or stilled completely as he passed-by. Every eye in the room followed his progress, more than one taking great delight in the view, most of them could do nothing but fear the viciously dangerous Prefect. He walked from the back forward eyeing each with critical patience they hadn't thought him capable of.

Anticipation grew as row after row was completed methodically; it was at an all-time high as he reach the five most compatible. Then he stopped. His eyes were on a boy.

"He's checking out 1896!" The business-woman judge stage-whispered in likeness to fangirlism. Her voice echoing throughout the silent room.

Hibari spared her a glare before turning back to the boy.

"You."

The teen seemed distressed and mostly uncomfortable, "Me?"

Hibari was quiet a few minutes, every thought in the room seemed to reverberate in a conversation they were dying to have but didn't dare in presence of the god. Was this boy OuSora-hime? Was this boy their goddess? Questions flew through their heads with such speed they could only wait for the confirmation of OuHibari-sama, throats chocking and despair clear in the impatience.

"You look just like your grandmother."

"EHHHHhhh?" The earlier judge dared pierce the silence. One of Hibari's tonfa impaled a wall behind her just inches of actually harming her. Kusakabe silently motioned some of their men to guide her out of the room.

Hibari didn't bother say another word until a member of his Committee returned to him his tonfa, "Is she in town?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Namimori doesn't need petty thieves."

Here the boy expression changed from nervous yet respectful to a controlled annoyance, "Sir, it was just a sweater."

"Huh, so you share more than her face, do you Herbivore?" Hibari eyes glinted promises of pain.

"No, sir, I intend to become a member of the Namimori Police Force." He announced with every ounce of conviction he had.

"Useless, with such loose morals you'd be a disgrace to the force."

"With all due respect, sir; we shall see about that."

Gasps sounded around him at the blatantly disrespect towards the God. The last thing the boy saw before metal fangs were brought down upon him was the sadistic grin of a satisfied god.

"Kusakabe, write down his name." Hibari didn't even bother sparing the rest of the five a glance.

He stood in front of the whole room, now his good mood gone, "Priestesses, are you trying my patience?"

The Head Priestess remained quiet, but her second answered for her, "What do you mean, my Lord?"

"I grow tired of your games. Where is my wife?" Hibari glared at them all reproachfully.

All the priestesses colored in indignation, "My Lord, what makes you think we are messing with you?"

His glare read clear, he thought they hadn't been looking for OuSora-sama. He seriously blamed them for not having found his wife yet. The girls bristled and clenched their fists, conscious that they could not speak harshly at their Lord.

"You should have found her by now." He stated simply.

Everyone's hearts caught in their throats. They had missed her? How? This was not possible!

"Eight days is more than enough time." He continued, "You are wasting my time. Do you want me to bite you all to death?"

Everyone's heart beats slowed at the confirmation that they had done nothing wrong, their god was simply being a jerk. _Nothing out of the ordinary_.

"I'm afraid, My Lord," the Head Priestess braved, "we herbivores, need more time to find Our Lady. We are only human, after all, and have no way of knowing who Our Graced Lady lives as. Please forgive us for our incompetence."

Hibari glared at her pinpointedly, but the elder woman respectfully dared him to find something wrong with her answer. He huffed, "I grow tired of this, Priestess." _Of you_, "Find her."

He began to the door, dismissing them all without even waiting for a reply.

"Yes, My Lord." The Head Priestess bowed as he passed. _Bratty jerk!_

She followed him out, silent as Kusakabe prepared the car and their Lord stared out into the night, he didn't say anything but the air seemed heavy. Perhaps he truly was worried about where his lady love was?

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" she asked as only she had the authority and the benefit of her status to do so.

He continued looking pinpointedly into the foliage of the Temple. He turned slightly to face her, "There were 736 participants this morning. Three are missing. Send me their names so they may be properly disciplined."

The Head Priestess sighed. She had yet to even set foot in her office and she already had a longer to-do list. "Yes, OuHibari-sama."

The car hummed to life and Hibari made way to enter. Just as he was about to close the door, he said, "Get a cleansing done, Priestess. I don't want my wife walking amongst such trash."

The car made its way down the road, until they were but a bright light making its way down the slope in the distance. The Head Priestess stood there a while longer contemplating his words. _Cleansing? Amongst? Could he be talking about the priestesses?_

A small group of mice ran out of the foliage OuHibari had been looking at. The Head Priestess cursed their existence and turned back to the Temple in order to have someone call Pest Control. Missing completely the windless rustle of the leaves.

**(Cut scene)**

"You called me to let me know my son was here, where is he?" Nana demanded, Bianchi stood behind her as Yamamoto waited outside with the kids.

"Yes, ma'am. He was here just a minute ago, we aren't sure how he could have up and left." The police man confessed awkwardly.

"And Hayato? Where is my baby brother?" Bianchi demanded bringing out a hot pink muffin.

The poor man had the gall to look at the disapprovingly, "He punched a police man so he was put with the rest of the convicts. He is current in the next prefecture, but he'll be brought back once he's been sentenced by the judge." He seemed satisfied with his conjectures, "Don't worry though, due to his age, he probably will only be subjected to community service."

Bianchi was seething and Nana was just as bad. "You misplaced my brother's friend and you sent a minor to jail, are you stupid or suicidal?" Bianchi growled bringing out more colorful pastries.

Nana grabbed the man by his collar, "If you don't bring my son back this instant, I will take the issue to OuHibari-sama and you will not like having to explain to him why my son is missing."

The police man pulled his collar out of the petit auburn woman's grip. Now more than a little upset with them, "Why would OuHibari-sama care about two delinquent children when he has more important things on his mind like Namimori's safety and OuSora-sama?"

"Because," Nana puffed out her chest defiantly, "both of them are students of Namimori AND friends of OuHibari-sama."

"Yeah right!" The police man scoffed, "OuHibari-sama doesn't have friends, he has the Disciplinary Committee; and unless your son can inflate or disinflate like a balloon, I doubt he belongs to it."

Nana's glare intensified.

(Scene cut)

Kusakabe received the call as he was driving. "Yes, I understand. I'll let him know. Good-bye."

He put down the phone and risked a peek through the rearview mirror, "They found him."

Hibari didn't bother with clarification, his sights set on one specific prey. "Bring him to me."

"Yes, Hibari-san."

(Scene cut)

The Head Priestess opened the door to her office. The poor child sat near the wall. She sighed, she couldn't believe she had to deal with such a situation.

The child jumped at the noise, hurrying to her feet and into the Head Priestess' arms where she began a fresh onslaught of tears.

"There, there, child, let it all go."

Old lady Kaori held her close, rubbing the girl's back and whispered calming words into her ears, combing her messed up hair with her fingers and pressing kisses into the crown of her head until she quieted down into soft hiccupping.

"Are you feeling better, little one?" Old lady Kaori finally asked, giving Touru space to answer without being muffled by clothing.

"Yeah..." Touru rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

"How about you tell me what happened?" And Touru did. She explained through hiccups and barely understandable whines how she had been worried about her friends' fate and had decided to help her with what she could, she omitted having actually boycotted a few opponents in the initial stages of the competition or how she had told Midoriko which item to take from the third task, and outright lied when saying whose file she had actually been looking at.

"I was just worried about Midoriko and wanted to see how she was doing. I swear I wasn't trying to cheat. I just wanted to help Midoriko." She broke into sobs again at the end of her sentence.

"The problem here, my dear, is that: _I_ know you did not cheat, _you_ know you did not cheat, but everyone else _thinks_ you cheated. This is never a good thing. As you know, in the long run, cheating would have been all for nought as only OuHibari-sama can accurately discern who OuSora-sama is. However, things can only go poorly for you if OuSora-sama is not found quickly." The older lady sighed, obviously distressed. "I don't mean to scare you, but if things turn to worse, arrangements will have to be made."

The ominous words struck her silent, still she nodded solemnly.

"Come, child, let me take you home. I'll talk to the others about what has happened today and have everyone know they aren't to speak about it. Nothing can be changed but hopefully we can run some damage control."

Old lady Kaori began guiding her to the door, "Oh and child," Touru turned to her, "don't bother coming in tomorrow. Until everything is settled, you are revoked from your status as priestess."

Hours later, Touru would find herself in her room. With the house eerily quiet and the sinking guilt in her stomach of the looming consequences she would face in the near future, she wished she had siblings to talk to or at least take her mind off the issue. With her mother gone to visit her aunt and her father working, neither would be back until the weekend, she only had herself to keep her company.

Talking to Midoriko had helped, the wealthy child had sworn to do everything in her power to help Touru through this problem. "I swear it, Touru! I'll talk to everyone I see, I'm sure that they'll understand if we tell them the truth."

Touru could almost believe that she hadn't cheated. She wanted to believe her own lies. She wanted to be innocent, but the truth festered in the middle of her gut and refused to be silenced.

She couldn't sleep that night.

(Chapter End)

**A/N:** Well, it has been quite a hectic last year. I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas, Happy New Years and rather recent Chinese New Year. I thank all of you who have reviewed, Pm'ed, favorited and followed this story. Thanks to all of you, _Namimori Gods_ is only three reviews shy of 200. As with my 100th review, the 200th reviewer gets something special. This time, they get to name the prompt for next chapter's omake.

Now, as some of you may know, omake is a short drabble that is usually a spin-off of something in the story, a side-tale or a crack scenario, like what I did with the end of chapter 8 and Mario.

Until next time,

SWT~


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Namimori Gods

Summary: Namimori is the home of two divine entities: the Goddess of Luck and the God of Order. Every four generations, they reincarnate in a member of the Hibari Family and a random Namimori child. The search for the goddess has begun, will Tsuna be able to find Hibari's new wife?

Warning: Tsuna-abuse, BL/shounen-ai, mature themes, curse words and crossdressing.

**Chapter 14**

Tsuna awoke to a heated argument.

"It's true!" Gokudera growled, "Juudaime was only caught because those priestesses couldn't mind their damn business."

Suddenly Gokudera turned to him, "Ah! Juudaime, you're awake!" He suddenly gripped his shoulders, "Isn't it right that you killed Byakuran with your own hands?"

Tsuna tensed and looked around worriedly, "That technically didn't happen, Gokudera."

"But you did X Burn him to smitherings, right?" He insisted.

"Yeah..." Tsuna didn't really like the direction that this conversation was going.

"Seriously?! I can't believe that kid could possibly kill someone with his own hands!" An inmate that looked to be in his 20s commented, his languid figure and multiple piercings somehow didn't make him very frightening. Not like Xanxus or Levi, of course that was before Tsuna discovered he was Xanxus' fanboy and the silliest member of the Varia. At least, Lussuria made his silly moments just as terrifying as his serious ones.

"Juudaime, we also destroyed the school building during the Varia incident, right?" Gokudera was really starting to make him uncomfortable with his intense questioning.

Tsuna simply nodded despite wanting to clarify that Gokudera had been the one who had done the most damage to the school as a whole.

"And one more question, Juudaime, is it true that we took down a gang and mafia family?"

Tsuna flailed wildly at that, "Gokudera!" He admonished, "You aren't supposed to tell people about that! It never happened, please stop this!" Tsuna caught sight of the small square opening at the front of the car that connected the police unit to the passenger cart they were being transported in, a policeman was peering in through the opening which he knew had previously been closed. The other convicts turned as well as discreetly as they could and then to Tsuna as if the hadn't noticed at all.

"Of course you didn't." He said making sure the guard couldn't see his wink and thumbs up, "You're only a kid after all."

The other convicts had trouble controlling their growing smirks and the glowing respect they now had for Tsuna shining in their eyes.

_Why did Gokudera have to do these kinds of things to him?_

When the guard closed the opening, Gokudera quickly turned to Tsuna, "Don't worry, Juudaime. As your right hand man, I will make sure that you are well-established within jail. I've been told that it's important to be seen as more ruthless to avoid conflicts with other convicts."

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped, that was actually a very good idea but what if someone wanted to pick a fight because of it?

_Why me?!_

"It's better off like this, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn chirped next to him, dressed in the stereotypical black and white striped prison clothes one sees in cartoons. "It's best to be feared than be anyone's sugarbaby, and that's if they're the nice sort."

Tsuna paled, he didn't want to be anyone's sugarbaby!

_Hibari in a police officer's uniform closing in on him bringing out his spiked handcuffs, "For breaking the law, I'll bite you to death." He smirked evilly._

Tsuna shivered and shook his head violently. Now wasn't the time for that. He had to concentrate on staying alive until the police realized they were innocent and let them go.

"This'll be your hardest trial yet, Tsuna. From here on out you can't trust either the police or convicts. One wrong move and you could be in a very bad position. Same goes for you, Gokudera." Tsuna and Gokudera nodded seriously.

"Tsuna, never hesitate to protect yourself or your family. If anything happens, do whatever you must. I'll handle the rest." Reborn's piercing stare made Tsuna nod, they both knew that he wasn't the forceful type but he had to, for his and Gokudera's sake he would do his best.

He didn't know how Reborn did it but he disappeared just as they arrived, mixing in with the police and guiding them through the entire check-in process.

Tsuna managed to see from the corner of his eye the guy that had been talking to Gokudera and him in the truck being pulled aside and led to another room.

"Tsuna." Reborn called, handed him discreetly his Hyper Dying Will pills and his gloves. "Take these. I already submitted a permission form for you. If you feel the need to use it, even if nothing seems to be happening, trust in your gut and take one. Never take them off."

Tsuna was acutely aware of the fact that some officers were eyeing them intensely. He shivered and kept his eyes down to avoid stirring up any trouble. He almost missed the wooly gloves he had first received, but the ones he had now were much more discreet.

His cell held Gokudera and three others that had been in the truck with him, along with two others that generally looked like calm individuals.

"I heard the cops got their hands on fresh meat."

"From the frying pan into the oven, some people have it tough."

"I want a piece of him once they're done."

"You sick piece of shit."

Tsuna couldn't help lingering in Gokudera's bunk beneath his own until they called lights out.

Tsuna was pretty sure everyone jumped when the guy from the truck was dragged in by the cops and roughly pushed into the cell, "That was nice time, wasn't it? If you behave, you might get another one." One of the cops jeered.

"Fuck off, fags!" One of the convicts in Tsuna's cell called out.

"Don't be jealous, Hinata-kun. You'll be next." Tsuna belatedly recognized him as one of the three cellmates that had been there before they arrived. He flipped the cops off as they left laughing mockingly.

Gokudera rushed in, "Raiya! You idiot, what happened?"

The man in question curled into himself, sobbing he wrapped his arms around himself, "DON'T Touch me..."

Tsuna felt the realization of what happened to the man turn the blood in his veins to ice.

The thought perturbed him all through the night and into the next morning.

Perhaps if he had been better rested he would have been more careful and not dropped his soap in the communal baths the next day, just as Gokudera was rinsing the soap out of his hair, or be dumb enough to immediately drop down to pick it up. Then again a lifetime as clumsy Dame Tsuna was a little hard to dismiss, so perhaps it would have happened anyway.

Tsuna juggled with the slippery soap to no avail, it went flying several feet away, landing right in the place it could do the most damage. Under the foot of the scariest criminal in the whole jail just when he was approaching the handle of the shower.

Tsuna could already imagine his death as the overgrown mammoth of a man stepped on the soap and for an unending second remained suspended in the air before falling solidly on the ground with a resounding thump.

All human sound was muted into disbelieving silence.

"Whose soap was that?" Came the dangerous growl of the fallen criminal.

"WHOSE. SOAP. WAS. IT?" He huffed.

"I'LL KILL HIM. I'll kill him. Whose soap was it?" He roared.

Tsuna saw two roads before him, accept his guilt and be killed or be outted and be killed anyway. He could always run away but everyone knew that he would eventually get caught. What had he done to deserve this?

"This kid is challenging you for the position of Boss." Reborn announced loud and clear through the room, wearing his towel and bathing cap with Leon in the shape of a rubber ducky.

And of course Reborn couldn't ever make things less complicated.

"You're on, little man, I will break all your bones and make you my pet. You think you can get away with humiliating Mako Tsunami, well you have another thing coming." While the rational part of his mind was freaking out as he flailed wildly, trying to undo what Reborn had done, an insane part of his mind was laughing because he was so tiny down there.

_Did this confrontation have to happen in the bathroom, while everyone was naked?_

Noises came from the doorway and Tsuna wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Reborn was quicker than any of them though."The cops are coming. You'll have to leave it for break time."

Mako Tsunami looked like he was ready to go over and kill Tsuna anyway but even he seemed somewhat nervous to do anything in front of the cops, so instead he turned menacingly towards Tsuna, "Come yard time, your ass is mine, little man."

"Juudaime," Gokudera addressed him with stars in his eyes, "what a great idea! If you challenge him and win then there is no way we will be targeted first, as expected from Boss!" Tsuna wanted to correct him but he could hardly gather up the strength so he just gave a shaky smile and a non-committal shrug.

"Come on, Tsuna. Get going." Reborn urged as the police guard began rounding up the prisoners out of the baths and towards the dressers.

Tsuna nodded simply, eyes falling on the fallen soap bar before turning away to follow the other inmates.

The whispers could be heard everywhere as they walked to the work room. Some brave souls either warned him of his eminent demise or would laugh at him once they had heard him confirm having challenged Mako.

There was no doubt in all their minds that he would die.

"Sawada" his bunkmate called, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Tsuna couldn't remember what the man's name was but he knew that the man had no buff with him and relaxed slightly. Tsuna honestly couldn't answer that question with a good conscious. "Somewhat."

The man sighed and shook his face, "Just be careful. You may have done plenty of things back in Namimori but he has the homeground advantage. Keep your eyes open."

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition brought forth images of people getting gutted and the rampant cheating that took place before many previous competitions held within the prison. The images made it very clear that such things happened especially when someone challenged the boss, and Tsuna had no doubt that that was what he was truly referring to.

"I will."

The man nodded and let it be.

Handcrafts weren't Tsuna's specialty no matter how one looked at it. He may have been able to do some origami to keep Lambo and I-pin entertained but he really was no good in anything that required average to high hand-eye coordination. It was no surprise that Reborn had literally done everything he could to ensure that he at least could pass his courses.

There was no way any of his abilities were beyond average in any way; regardless of Gokudera and Reborn's best efforts.

Temples often needed help with small trinkets that were designed to be sold and achieve enough income to care for the various needs of the building along with many other things like paying the full-time shine maidens and various activities the temple would have, but mostly the trinkets and good luck charms were what brought in the most revenue.

Tsuna had the instructions right in front of him and he knew what he was supposed to do. He had had to do much the same in primary school, as any other Namimori-born child but that didn't mean that he actually had any coordination or could get the knots just right, or anything of the sort really. He pricked his fingers on the needle so many times that when he was done the charm was filled with his blood and the grime of his hands. He could already feel the eyes of the guards on him as he tried to make his third charm.

"You, what's your name?" A guard called. Tsuna turned to him, sucking on his bleeding fingers. As his eyes met the eyes of the guard, there was no doubt he was the one being called out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir."

"Go get the wagon, kid. I want you taking the finished charms to the storage area. With all that blood, whomever receives that will think it's cursed rather than blessed."

Tsuna felt his soul weigh him down. He knew that this would happen.

The wagon was a decently light but there was no doubt that Tsuna would barely be able to move it around when it was full. It would be a struggle, but hopefully with luck it could be done. Tsuna almost tripped over some strange orbs of light on the floor.

Spots of light on the floor, ones that he had missed only barely.

His Hyper Intuition flared more than once through the whole path from and to the tables where the other inmates worked on the small artifacts that would be sold at the temples nearby. There and there, and there. He could feel them as they appeared and even before that. He could feel the lingering memories of each sink into his body as he moved; the cause and effect. It seemed so inconsequential and so simple and something so part of life that he could see it in his very being.

He never did understand what triggered his Hyper Intuition but these lights – each with a memory of their own – were what would happen. The places where the wheels would go faster, the places where they would bump and spill all over the floor, the places where he wouldn't have a problem but another would definitely fall.

Tsuna could feel it as surely as he knew his name that the place where he would be fighting had more luck spots than any other place in the prison. He also knew how many people would fall in which places and how some had used them to win, and in that moment, Tsuna knew with perfect certainty that he could win.

With a curious cock of his head and a hum, Tsuna rushed forward to store the finished trinkets.

Gokudera stood by him as he entered the yard. He knew that this would be their arena. He knew also that the guards that have custody over this area knew that there would be trouble. He could see it in his mind's eye. His Hyper Intuition singing as it hadn't since the incident with Mukuro, and alternately, Uni.

"Juudaime, I asked around and it seems that someone is going to stage it so that you'll fight when the guards aren't looking." Gokudera seemed nervous. Reborn had been missing ever since the scene in the bathroom, but just as Tsuna was sure that the guards were as anxious as they were, he knew that Reborn would be there in case anything got out of hand.

Tsuna allowed himself a smile at the thought.

"It'll be alright." Tsuna told him. "Reborn will help us if things get out of hand." _Which they probably will,_ He wanted to add but he was sure that his Italian friend would not find that to be any comfort. _How funny, _he quipped in his mind, _neither do I._

The inmates were huddled in a semi-circle of bodies; the call for blood was almost permeable in the air. Tsuna could already see the luck spots. The small holes that the dark room concealed, the wires and cables and cracks in the asphalt. He knew that he had no reason to be shaking and he knew that things would work out, but it was like Xanxus and the Inheritance Battle all over again. His destiny, his life and that of his friends depended on this.

"Well, well, little man, it seems you haven't backed out yet. Ready to go crying to your mommy yet? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." The man's expression of utter confidence and degenerate pleasure was just enough to make Tsuna consider taking a step back. Gokudera's comforting presence made him hold his ground, even as he mentally wanted nothing more than to shriek and run.

"Juudaime." Gokudera called out to him.

"Oh, what's this? You brought your bitch with you." The crook called out.

Tsuna could feel his blood boil, "Don't talk about Gokudera that way!"

"It seems I hit a nerve with this one, boys." He called behind him as he leered. "Don't worry, little man, once you lose I'm sure one of the boys will be more than glad to reign in that little tramp of yours."

"You bastard!" Gokudera screeched, "I'll fucking kill you if you dare. Juudaime will defeat you, just you wait!"

Tsuna could barely listen to any of this. His mind was gone in static and anger. _How dare he_ and _I will make him pay_, echoing in his soul as his flame began to materialize on his forehead. The pain, the ache, the anger and determination puffing his flame to life as he returned to reality, calm and ready as a tiger before the pounce.

He knew without any other confirmation that the time was coming. He would stop this.

"Shut up."

Mako's face scrounged into an ugly expression of bewilderment and disgust. "You dare talk to me like that, you piece of shit. You should learn to keep your mouth shut when talking to your betters. You think you're going to win just because you know how to fight. Bring it on!"

Reborn stepped up between them, "As a fight to determine the new leader of the prison. I will be the referee, the one who is unable to continue fighting loses. All weapons are allowed. Begin!"

Mako threw himself at Tsuna, who kept his eyes on him the entire time while dodging the attacks. Each flying him by as the luck spots appeared in his peripheral vision and he led the heavy tank of a man through them, Mako twisted his ankle in one of them. Tsuna was wary of the waves of the crowd flowing into the area and out again in response to the violent thrashing of the prison boss, a leg kicked out of the mass to hurt him, he dodged and did his best to avoid approaching the crowd as he continued to avoid the hulky figure wishing him harm.

Tsuna could see how it was wearing him out, even as he brought out a switch knife. Threatening to stab Tsuna to death, and Gokudera too. It was about time he brought this fight to an end, he rushed in and broke his arm with a well aimed kick; Hyper Intuition whispering in his ear exactly where to hit to make the most damage.

A punch in the chest, above the heart. A kick in the stomach. An uppercut to break his nose. Tsuna knew all of those were cheap shots, but it was worth it. Tsuna wasn't a good person, even if he wanted to be. He loved his friends. He would do anything for them. Someone who tried to harm them? That he couldn't stand for. Tsuna ended the fight by throwing him to the floor and using soft flames to pin him down.

Reborn smirked before stepping into the area, "The winner is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna released his hold on his flame and turned to Gokudera who smiled and ran up to him, "Juudaime, that was amazing!"

Many others came up to him to congratulate him while many others simply stood around and stared at the bizarre sight of a school boy defeating the strongest man in the prison. Mako was barely visible amongst the throng of people that hurried to his side.

An off-hand clapping reached their ears and Tsuna could barely believe his eyes, "Lussuria!"

The yellow, green and pink haired Varia member smiled with something akin to fondness as he turned to Tsuna, "Little Vongola, nice to see you again. What are you doing in a place like this?"

It weighed on Tsuna that he had no idea how to explain how this had happened to him, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

Lussuria dismissed the obvious change of subject and genially answered, "I have a friend that works here. He's in-charge around here so he lets me come and spend some time with…" Here there was a low moan and hands running down his own arms, "…some fine individuals."

Tsuna ignored this as best as he could.

"But that leads us back to why you are here, little Vongola." Lussuria asks with a little tut in his words.

"Um, well…" Tsuna began, "There's been something of a misunderstanding."

Lussuria laughed, "A misunderstanding? Don't tell me you accidentally robbed a bank." He wrapped one arm around Tsuna laughing and manhandled Gokudera into his other arm and began leading them away from the yard.

"Wait!" Called Mako.

Tsuna turned immediately, wary if the man would try and continue the fight. A small box flew through the air from Mako to Tsuna. In his hands he could see it was a small red box with a hole in the middle of one of the sides.

"What?!" He shrieked, realizing that this was a ring box.

"Juudaime, that is…"

"Oh my!"

"It's the sign that you're boss. Don't lose it." He muttered before going to the other side of the yard.

Lussuria just ushered both boys away and took them down the halls of the prison. The cops eyed them warily but did nothing to stop Lussuria from doing as he wished. They did not talk. Tsuna and Gokudera eyed the cops as they went from baddie-bashers into normal people who did their jobs and sorted their paperwork like everyone else.

Tsuna realized with mortification that in one room he recognized some inmates cosplaying as waitresses in really skimpy outfits, all while serving meals to the guards. His Hyper Intuition was kind enough to inform him that this was actually what had happened to his bunkmate instead of what he had initially assumed.

He sighed in relief and enjoyed his tour. Finding joy and a weird sense of amusement at the guards who shrinked away in fear from Lussuria's presence and physically did their best to stay away from him, which weren't many but more than enough to keep him entertained.

"Lussuria-san, what exactly are you doing here?" Tsuna asked again.

The effeminate fighter merely smiled, "I'm visiting a friend. Though, I did get a call from Reborn a few days ago."

Tsuna smiled. _Thank god he had the world's best home tutor._

"Now that I remember, when I was coming in I saw someone from your school, Vongola." Lussuria mumbled.

"What? Who would be here?"

"Something-kusabi or something, I think. The one that follows around your Cloud Guardian."

"Kusakabe-san?"

"I suppose. Here, I'll take you to him."

Tsuna could barely remember the maze of halls he was led through.

Meanwhile, Kusakabe Tetsuo stood at the check point of the prison trying to ensure one Sawada Tsunayoshi and one Gokudera Hayato's freedom.

"So, you're trying to tell me that, due to the unrest in Namimori, some kids were wrongfully brought here instead of a correctional facility and their paperwork was mixed up with highly dangerous criminals, by mistake?" The guard asked him, his voice condescending and disbelieving.

"That's right."

"And they sent a brat like you to take care of it instead of coming themselves?" The papers from the Namimori police station were being flicked through his hands as he read them in front of him, the explanation was given in the papers along with the authorization for their release and appointing of the Disciplinary Committee responsible of recuperating their lost classmate. Kusakabe was in his full Disciplinary Committee uniform.

"Yes, sir."

"Bullshit." The policeman scoffed closing the papers before him before turning to him, "I'm sorry, kid, but I think this entire story is too ridiculous to be true. You, Namimori weirdoes, give us trouble every time we have to deal with you and you can't possibly think I would believe such bull that the guys over at Namimori can't even bother to send one of their own to clear up this mix-up."

Kusakabe was quick to reply, despite everything being explain in the papers he had given to the guard, "Namimori is currently experiencing a clean sweep to eradicate any threats to the town and citizens, which shall only be a temporary inconvenience before everything is solved. We thank you for your understanding."

"That's another thing I don't understand, believing in Gods in this time and age? Just what kind of cult do you guys have going on over there?"

Kusakabe breathed in deep and put a firm clamp on his temper. He had a job to do. It was an important job and one that needed to be done for Hibari-san's peace of mind with failure as a very painful probability, should anything happen otherwise. If only he could fast forward to having Sawada and Gokudera under his protection and on their way back to Namimori, he would be a happy man.

Somehow chit chatting with Lussuria was just about the most surreal part of this whole prison experience to Tsuna. It didn't help that the flamboyant man kept teasing Gokudera about just about everything, from his hair to his "tsundere personality" whatever that meant.

"Keisuke!" Lussuria abruptly called out.

The man answered the call had just walked out of the prison morgue. He had shaggy black hair kept back by some medical-looking hairnet cap-thing. The rest of his clothes were similar to the aprons surgeons use on those TV dramas Tsuna's mom occasionally watches.

"Lussuria!" The man called back, removing his latex gloves and putting them in one of the apron's pockets. The two men clasped hands, "So good to see you, my friend. How are you?"

Lussuria clapped his hands cheerfully with a little hop, "I've been great ever since you invited me to come over. You have no idea how excited I am to spend some time here with you."

The man chuckled, "I can see that. Did you make friends with the convicts?"

Lussuria sends them all a sheepish smile, scratching lightly at his cheek. "Well, you see, these are Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friend Gokudera Hayato. They're kids from Namimori and by kids I mean 15. They shouldn't be here. They say it was a misunderstanding and I'm inclined to believe them."

Keisuke cocked his head to the side and eyed them speculatively, "They do seem a bit young. I'll look it up."

"Thanks~", Lussuria thanked before turning to both Tsuna and Gokudera, "I should introduce you. This is my friend Karasuno Keisuke, he's the warden of this prison. You kids be polite and thank Keisuke too."

Tsuna quickly thanked him, but Gokudera merely huffed angrily, "Not until he fixes his subordinates' screw-up."

Lussuria grabbed both Gokudera's cheeks and began pulling softly, "You have such a bad personality!"

Gokudera flailed as violently as he could, gurgled "Let go" being muffled by the fingers and both made faces at each other.

Keisuke laughed, "Don't worry, I'll see to it immediately. Let's head to the admission office."

Once there and two phone calls later, he apologized to them and sent them off to a waiting Kusakabe. Tsuna never would have imagined leaving the prison just like that. Kusakabe likely hadn't either, but for good or for worse, they were heading back to Namimori.

**(Chapter End)**

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~OMAKE~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

Lussuria and Keisuke held hands as they entered the morgue together. The utter happiness in their expressions similar to a couple both in love and heading off to get married.

"Keisuke, if you weren't an aromantic asexual. I would totally date you."

"Lussuria, if you weren't a necrophiliac. I would totally consider it."

"Aww~"

Bel and Mammon stood to the side observing this with degrees of disgust, "The Prince finds this exchange disgusting."

Mammon crunched up his face, "If it weren't so unprofitable I would consider paying them to shut up."

"Shishishishi~"

**A/N: **Well, after an impossibly long time, this chapter has been both completed and posted. Thank you everyone who waited impatiently for this to be written. I'm hoping you enjoy this as much as I have. I hope winner 200th review enjoys this, as per her request Lussuria was added to this chapter. As you all can tell, I've been as terribly busy as I stated in chapter 8 and I shall continue to be so coming March. Thankfully, my beta FlickerDaCat has been very supportive and even sets me up for 30min write-as-much-as-possible to have a few chapters ready to make up for it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
